Rencontre avec un super groupe : the Cullen's
by Leadu31
Summary: Bella, 17 ans vie avec sa mère et Phil peut 4 ans après la mort de sont père. Un beau jour, the Cullen's, le super groupe, du moment fait une représentation à sont lycée et elle fais connaissance avec eux dans de drôle de circonstances ! E/B E/R C/E A/J
1. Présentation

_Chapitre 1 :_

_Présentation_

Moi, c'est Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, j'habite actuellement en France à coté de Toulouse, Colomiers exactement. Je suis originaire de Forks aux Etats-Unis, mais j'ai du déménager pour rejoindre ma mère en Europe car mon père est mort suite à un accident de voiture. Mon frère et moi avons eut beaucoup de mal a accepter la mort de mon père …

Flash-back  :

Je rentrais du collège et quand je suis arrivée à la maison la chef de la police m'attendait avec une tête d'enterrement (normal).

_ Mlle Swan, j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer … avait-il commencer.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Avais-je demandé anxieuse.

_ C'est à propos de votre père.

_Qu'a-t-il fait ? Ho ! Non, s' il me sortait qu'il avait braqué une banque ou violé une femme et qu'il est en prison, je le tue de mes propres mains !

_Il … il est mort dans un accident de voiture.

_Oh mon dieu ! Voilà ; c'étais la seule chose que j'avais réussi à dire.

Je m'étais mise à pleurer et cela pendant plus d'un semaine, sans arrêt. Mon frère, Emmet m'avait consoler mais il pleurait autant que moi ,moi c'étais le jour et lui il se lâchait la nuit pour que personne ne le voie. Cet accident nous a beaucoup rapproché. Nous avons donc du déménager dans le mois qui a suivit chez notre mère, en France.

Fin du Flash-back 

Aujourd'hui j'avais 17 ans et mon frère 18, cela faisait 4 ans qui l'accident était survenu dans notre vie. Et depuis, je vivais avec ma mère et Phil, son nouveau mari ( et oui, mes parents se sont séparer 2 ans après ma naissance ) dans une grande maison juste à coté de mon lycée. Elle était très spacieuse et elle avait une jardin magnifique avec des lauriers, des oliviers, des palmiers, des tamaris et pleins d'autre arbres et arbustes.

Ma mère n'était pas une grande jardinière mais Phil par-contre passait la plupart de son temps dessus quand il n'était pas au travail. Phil complétait ma mère dans tout les domaines.


	2. L'annonce

**Merci beaucoup pour ses review dès le premier chapitre ; c'est très encourageant !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Je suis assez contente de moi pour une première fiction ! Et surtout n'oublier pas, j'accepte les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !**

**melo.c.42 :**

**Je suis super contente que tu adore, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fais super plaisir !**

**xD Mini xD :**

**Merci toi aussi pour ta review, c'est très encourageant et la rencontre avec les Cullen seras effectivement dans de drôles de circonstances ! J'essaye de poster assez régulièrement mais j'écris selon mon inspiration, c'est à dire que si j'ai pas d'idée j'écrit pas mais en se moment, c'est pas les idée qui manques ! Je te rassure !**

**Beetwilightinlove :**

**C'est pour mettre du piment à l'histoire que j'ai fait mourir Charly, croie moi que ça ne m'a pas fais très plaisir, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en sont remis, depuis le temps !**

**Marion : **

**Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire … ce n'est pas la rencontre avec les Cullen, ça c'est pour le prochain chapitre, lol. **

**sama-66 :**

**Je trouve pas que ça fasse poétiques mais si tu le dis, c'est que ça dois le faire … lol. Désolée pour la chapitre si court, celui-ci est déjà plus long !**

**samy940 :**

**C'est vrai que des palmiers, en France, il n'y en a pas des tonnes mais chez moi il y an a un et puis ça se passe dans le sud de la France donc le climat est déjà plus chaud !**

**Mélie :**

**heureuse que le début te plaise, et pour a suite … patiente. (lol)**

**Cecile :**

**Ca me fais plaisir que tu aime, voilà la suite et merci pour les encouragements**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 :

Annonce

_ Debout Emmet ! Criais-je à mon frère.

_ Ho ! Non ! Gémit-il. Laisse-moi dormir !

_ Aller la marmotte, je te rappelle que tu as cours !

Je lui pris la couette et la mis au fond de son lit, lorsque je vis qu'il était complètement nus dans son lit, je courus me mettre hors de la chambre.

Arrivée dans la couloir j'éclatais de rire et partis dans un fous-rire incontrôlable.

Mon Frère me retrouva dans le couloir rouge de honte alors qu'il ne parlait qu de sexe à longueur de journée que ce soit au Lycée ou à la maison.

_ C'est bon arrête de te foutre de moi !

_ Non, mais c'est trop fort, elle est toute petite, je plains ta petite copine plus tard !

Dis-je entre mes rires.

_ Redis ça encore une fois et je t'éclate la tête contre la porte ! Rugit-il.

Houla ! Là il fait peur, je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse et me rendis dans la cuisine où Phil et ma mère se bécotaient. BEURK !

D'un coup, ils se retournèrent et me regardèrent en sourient.

_ C'est de ta faute chérie, tu n'as qu'à pas regarder !

Oups, je l'avais dis tous haut sans m'en rendre compte. En deux secondes, je sentis le rouge me monter au joues.

J'ouvris la porte du frigo pour me rafraîchir et faire partir ce rouge de sur mon visage.

J'en profita donc pour récupérer le jus d'orange, le lait et les céréales pour affaisser ma faim.

_ Bon, j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard au boulot ! S'exclama Phil en embrassant ma mère et en m'embrassant la front juste après.

_ Vous direz à Emmet que je suis partit et que je lui souhaite une bonne journée !

_ OK. Lui répondis-je.

Emmet arriva peut après que Phil soit partit et s'étonna de ne pas le voir :

_ Phil est partit ?

_ Oui et il te souhaite une bonne journée. Répondit Renée en rangeant sa chaise sous la bar de la cuisine.

Je rangeais mon bol au lave vaisselle puis partis m'habiller.

Je n'étais pas très brancher mode mais je réussi à trouver un slim blanc et un chemisier à carreaux rouge pour mettre sur mon caracot rouge bordeau.

Je passa après à la salle de bains pour essayer de dompter la tignasse que j'avais sur la tête. Mais je baissa les bras assez vite.

Après m'être brosser les dents ; je pris mon sac de cours et descendit en bas.

_ Emmet, c'est quand tu veut qu'on y va !

On entendis des bruits de pas à l'étage jusqu'à ce qu'un Emmet bien habillé arrive dans le escaliers.

_ On peut y aller, ton frère adoré en prêt !

Comme d'habitude il exagérer, frère adoré, frère adoré … ça dépendais des fois car il pouvait devenir très énervant quand il s'y mettait.

Je partis dans le garage et m'installa dans la Jeep d'Emmet.

Il démarra et nous partîmes en direction de notre lycée.

Arrivée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, je détestait être au milieu de l'attention mais avec le gros 4X4 d'Emmet c'étais mal partit !

_ Bon, ben retour au purgatoire !

Ca c'était la phrase préférer de mon frère, il l'a disait à chaque fois que nous entrions dans l'énorme bâtiment qui nous servait de lycée.

_ Je vais en cour, on se retrouve à midi au self, à plus !

_ Ouai, à plus ! Répondis-il en allant vers sont équipe de rugby.

Douze mecs plus craquants les un que les autres, c'est ça l'avantage d'avoir un frère capitaine d'équipe. La matinée fus extrêmement ennuyante à par les cinq dernières minutes du cours de Maths. Mme Durant nous annonça que pour le bal de promo, le groupe des Cullen's allait venir faire la musiques à leurs façon. Trop cool !

Je déjeuna avec mon frère et mon meilleur ami, Jasper, c'est un gentil garçon blond et timide, il suffit de l'apprivoiser en quelques sortes. Nous étions amis depuis la sixième et depuis nous ne nous étions jamais quitté et disputé !

La conversation allai de bon train sur les Cullen's bien sur.

_ Wouai ! c'est trop cool qu'ils viennent ! Dis Jasper.

_ Ouai ! Grave, en plus il vas y avoir tous le groupe. La blonde, c'est une vrai bombe !! Lâcha Emmet avec des yeux admirateurs. Il avait toujours un faible pour elle, mais en même temps il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment super belle !

_ Bof ! Moi je préfère la chanteuse, Alice, elle est super mignonne et pleine d'énergie.

_ Oulà ! Jasper tu n'aurais pas eut un petit coup de foudre par hasard ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire qui lui fis comprendre que ça ne m'avais pas échapper.

_ Heu … Non. Fit-il en devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

_ Et toi Bella, le pianiste, Edward, il te plait pas, aller avoue que tu a un petit faible pour lui !

Quoi ? un faible pour lui ? Beurk !

_ Non arrête, il est horrible …

Enfin, il étais pas horrible mais … bon c'est vrai, il avait vraiment une gueule d'ange mais par contre, je détestais sa personnalité. Il était méchant, rancunier, cruel, égoïste et pleins d'autres encore. Je pourrais pas sortir avec un mec comme ça, ce serais trop horrible.

D'après les magasines people, ce dernier mois, il s'était fait 5 filles qu'il avait trouver lors de soirées ou de représentations. Mais les 5 il les avais prise pour le sexe et rien d'autre, et ça c'est quelque chose qui me répugné : se servir de quelqu'un comme si c'étais une chose.

Enfin tous ça pour dire que je ne l'ai pas du tout !

J'adore le groupe, leurs chansons mais lui, je ne l'aime pas !

Je préféra ne pas donner mon point de vue sur Edward et pris mon plateau pour laisser place à l'équipe de rugby d'Emmet qui prenais une place monstrueuse et des plateaux tellement remplit que moi, j'aurais à manger pour plus d'un jours … mais bon il faut bien qu'il nourrissent toute la tonne de muscle qu'ils ont !

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans problèmes.

Tous les élèves ne parlaient que du groupe et donnaient leurs avis sur les différent membres du groupe. J'en avais pleins la tête quand je rentra à la maison.

Je pris une bonne douche, juste de quoi me détendre et puis préparais une plats de lasagnes pour ce soir, puis Emmet rentra avec un copain et lui fis prendre un bière et ils s'installèrent sur la canapé et discutèrent. Maman arriva peu après, suivie de Phil et nous mangeâmes ensuite ensemble en compagnie de Alex, un amis d'Emmet.

Comme pendant toute l'après-midi, la discussion tourna autour du groupe des Cullen's.

Enfin, le dîner pris fin, Emmet ramena sont copain et j'alla me coucher en préparant à la journée du lendemain

**

* * *

**

Alors, comment vous avez trouver ma suite, mieux que le

1**er**** chapitre ou moins bien ? **

**SVP laissez moi votre avis !**

**Léa**


	3. Rencontre

_Trop contente que ça vous plaise encore !! Voilà la suite et après l'avoir lus, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! _

**mel31 : **

**Merci, voila la suite, c'est la rencontre vus que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendais.**

**J'essaye de poster le plus souvent possible ( tout les jours si je peut ) mais ça dépends de mon inspiration, mais ne t'inquiète pas, là, c'est pas les idée qui manques chez moi !!**

**melo.c.42 : **

**C'est vrai que le chapitre 2 étais plus long que le 1 ! « rires » ! Et non, j'ai toujours rêver d' avoir un grand frère mais je n'ai pas ! Mais un grand cousin qui à 18 ans et c'est comme un frère pour moi et ça se passe exactement comme ça, lol ! Et j'adore les filles accro de mon histoire, conclusion, je t'adore !!**

**rose :**

Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Edward n'est pas vraiment comme Bella le prétends ... Et oui, Jasper craque pour Alice mais peut être qu'elle finira elle aussi à craquer pour lui … Merci pour tes encouragement, je les prends avec joies !! Merci encore, je t'adore !

**vayalia : **

**Voila la suite, j'espère quelle te plaira, à bientôt !**

**sama-66 :**

**Merci pour tout tes encouragement et n'oublie pas que moi aussi je t'adore !! **

**RUBIKA666 :**

**Lis la suite, et tu me dira comment tu la trouve, si elle est moins bien ou mieux !**

**Marion : **

**Tes encouragement me vont droit au cœur ! Merci mille fois de lire ma fiction, et pour une rencontre animée, elle vas l'être !! Régale-toi avec la suite ! Bisous, Léa…**

**Fraise :**

C'est vrai que le 1er chapitre n'est pas très joyeux mais, c'est juste pour introduire l'histoire, le reste vas être beaucoup plus positif, tu vas voir …

(enfin, surtout lire, dsl, je suis dans mon délire !)

**samy940 :**

**C'est sur que ça gueule d'ange vas faire oublier bien des chose à Bella, lol ! **

**Mais heureusement pour lui Bella vas vite oublier ses préjugés …**

**J'ai déjà fait un effort pour la taille du chapitre alors hein ! lol, non, je rigole, tu as raison, mais c'est super long de tout écrire à la main puis sur l'ordi.**

**Galswinthe :**

**C'est vrai, tu as raison, il y a 2 T à Emmett, dsl pour la faute, mais j'espère que à par ça sa t'as plus ?**

**xD Mini xD :**

Si c'est un coureur de jupon ou pas ? Ca c'est à toi de le découvrir dans la suite … (Mais c'est vrai que la presse dit souvent des conneries …) BSX, Léa.

**Sylvia :**

**Heureuse que ça te plaise, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimera autant que le reste !!**

**bellardtwilight :**

**Ca me fais plaisir que tu aime, voilà la suite, tu m'en dira des nouvelles !! Léa**

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

Ca faisait une semaine qu'on nous avez annoncer la venue des Cullen's et tout étais prêt.

Il n'allaient pas seulement venir pour la représentation mais ils seraient en cours avec nous toute la semaine qui précédait le concert.

Nous pourrons donc essayer de mieux d'apprendre à les connaître.

Ils arrivent demain et tout le monde étais super exciter et moi y compris.

La nuit fus, très longue même !

A 6h30, ce fus un Emmett tout exciter qui entra dans ma chambre en hurlant :

_ Debout Bella ! C'est la grand jour, je vais enfin pourvoir voir de près ma jolie princesse !

Ah, oui Rosalie, la super belle blonde dont Emmett n'arrête pas de parler depuis une semaine :

_Rosalie ceci

_Rosalie cela

_Rosalie a fait ci

_ Rosalie a fais ça …

Enfin bon, je me lava et me prépara à aller me doucher quand soudain la réalité me frappa et un petite voix antérieure ma rappela :_ mais pourquoi fait tu ça Bella ?_ Fait quoi ? _Tu te prépare pour quoi ? Pour paraître super belle devant le groupe ? Et ça servirait à quoi ? _

Bin, heu …, je sais pas …_ Exactement, ça sert à rien, donc t'as pas besoin de te stresser, et perds pas plus de temps que d'habitude à te faire belle !!_C'est vrai, ça, c'est pas moi que tout le monde vas regarder ! C'est les Cullen's, moi je passerais inaperçu, comme d'habitude.

Je pris une douche quand même, puis me sécha les cheveux ( qui bouclèrent et prirent du volume) puis partit prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine Emmett s'amusait avec son orange et ma mère faisait griller des tartines.

Je pris deux tartines au Nutella avec un bol de chocolat au lait puis alla me brosser les dents. Après ça, Emmett me cria dessus en me disant de me dépêcher alors qu'il n'étais que 7h24 et personnellement, je n'avais jamais étais prête aussi tôt !!

Je pris donc mon sac de cours puis rejoint Emmett dans sa voiture.

Il démarra en trombe et en même pas deux minutes, nous furent sur le parking du lycée.

Le parvis était bondé, un tapis rouge le partageais en deux parties égales. Des barrières étaient de part et d'autre du tapis pour permettre au stars de rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée sans être écrabouiller par la foule.

J'eu à peine le temps de réaliser tout ça que mon frère me tirais au milieu de la foule pour rejoindre Jasper qui était collé au barrières qui étaient les plus proches du bâtiment

_ Ah ! Enfin, vous arrivée, c'est pas trop tôt, ça fais déjà vingt minutes que je vous attends !

Hurla Jasper pour qu'on puisse l'entendre à cause du brouhaha qui régnait.

_ Mais Jasper, depuis quelle heure est tu là ? demandais-je complètement incrédule.

_ Heu, depuis 7h08 exactement. Dit-il un peu rougit.

_Enfin ils arrivent à quelle heures ? Demanda Emmett en fixant le bout de la rue comme la plus part des autre élèves.

_ A 7h30 si tout se passe comme prévus, c'est à dire dans 2 minutes tout au plus !

Nous parlions toujours lorsque une limousine apparus au bout de la rue.

A ce moment la tout le monde se mis à crier, surtout les filles.

Puis la limousine s'arrêta au bout du tapis, une porte s'ouvris, et il en sortit une magnifique blonde avec une robe courte et un super décolleté qui mettais en valeur sa poitrine.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas avec ses talons hauts, puis s'arrêta en prenant

une pose digne d'un mannequin.

Je regardais au tour de moi et vie que tout le monde s'étais tu devant la beauté surprenante de Rosalie – oui, j'avais enfin trouver qui s'était-. La plus part des gens se reprirent mais Emmett, lui resta figée avec sa bouche grande ouverte, limite à bavée ( pas super class.).

_ Emmett ? Fis Jasper .

_ Emmett ? Demandais-je au bout de quelques seconde inquiète.

_Woua ! Elle est encore mieux qu'en poster … Soufflât-il.

Je décidais de ne pas m'occuper de lui et de regarder les autre membres sortir de leur superbe voiture.

Ce fus Alice, une jolie fille avec des cheveux brun hérissés derrière la tête.

Elle étais vraiment super à la mode, rien qu'avec sa tenue on pouvait dire que c'était une fashion-victim. Une robe noire pleine de motifs et un leggins noir m'en fis par. Elle s'avança et pris place a coté de Rosalie qui posait déjà pour les photos.

Puis ce fus au tour d'Edward de sortit de la voiture mais un jeune homme absolument irrésistible sortit à la place.

Il était grand mince, un tee-shirt gris moulant qui faisait ressortir ses muscle, et un pantalon noir qui couvrait ses jambes juste pour faire envie au filles qui étaient présentes.

_ A ouai, quand même, on peut dire que c'est un beau mec cet Edward ! murmura Jasper.

Ca c'est sur qu'il était beau … Mais attendais, c'est Edward lui ? Le mec super méchant et tous ça ? Non je peut pas le croire … Comment un mec de cette apparence peut être comme ça ?

Pendant que je fantasmais sur lui, le groupe avançai dans l'allée, arrivée à une dizaine de mètre devant nous, les barrière à coté de la limousine lâchèrent et une vague de lycéens

courut vers les chanteurs.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de réfléchir, que je poussais déjà les portes du bâtiment pour pouvoir mettre les stars à l'abri de la foule. Je courus en tête pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je trouve un classe pour me réfugier et sortir Alice, Rosalie et Edward de là.

Je courais et je voyais les nombre des classe défilée devant moi, il fallait que j'arrive à la 112, c'était la seule ouverte le matin, les professeur se réfugiaient pour discuter tranquillement :

_ salle 102, non …

_ salle 105, non …

_ salle 112, OUI !!!!

Je rentra en trombe dedans et guetta l'arrivée de mes protégés.

D'un coup, je vis Edward passer, je l'attrapa par le bras puis ensuite Alice et enfin Rosalie.

Je refermais la porte puis me colla au dos de celle-ci et osas enfin regarder le groupe …

**Alors, comment étais ce chapitre ? **

**Je sais que je suis sadique de vous laisser à ce moment la de l'histoire mais il faut bien vous laisser un peu de suspens …**

**Ne vous inquiétés pas, je ne serais pas très longue pour le prochain chapitre**

**Bisous à tous, Léa.**

**PS : Et encore merci Pour les review, ça fais toujours super plaisir de voir que votre travail est apprécier par quelqu'un**


	4. Rencontre POV Edward

**Voilà la suite, désoler pour le retard mais mes cousin sont venus à la maison **

**et donc j'étais prise pendant un bon bout de la semaine. **

**J'ai fais un POV Edward car je pensais que ce serai une bonne idée. **

**La suite et ici, je vous laisse. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Zake :**

**Chouette, merci, mais t'est à quel collège ? Enfin, vers ou en France ? **

**M : **

**Elle non plus ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle fais ça, elle ne réalise ce qu'elle est en trin de faire que quand elle passe la porte.**

**lily-banane :**

**Je suis contente que tu aime ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant **

**xD Mini xD :**

**Je suis sadique peut être mais je me laisse désirer, lol xD.**

**Emmett reste Emmet, et Edward reste Edward, c'est à dire un tombeur !**

Et Bella vas peut être leur faire vivre un sale quart d'heure … Bisoux, je t'adore !

**melo.c.42 : **

C'est vrai, que c'est pareil, d'ailleurs, c'est en partie à cause de lui que je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite sur l'ordi, lol. Ces mecs, tous les mêmes, xD.

Je ne suis pas sure d'être un génie… mais si tu le dis…

**rose :**

Ils sont tous les deux tomber amoureux mais pas Bella, enfin pas qu'on sache …

**Et Emmett est intenable encore une fois devant les filles, mais c'est pas nouveau !!**

**Bisoux à toi aussi, et bonne lecture !**

**la-fee-de-l-ecriture :**

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début ! Léa.**

**popolove et mel31 :**

C'est vrai que pour une fois, c'est pas Edward qui les sauve mais Bella, il faut savoir changer des fois … Tu n'aura pas beaucoup à rattraper vue que je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit mais bon, c'est déjà ça un chapitre !! lol

**Lilyy : **

L'idée est pas mal, le plus dur, c'est décrire mais apparemment, enfin, d'après vous je n'ai pas trop mal réussi. Régale-toi avec la suite !!

**samy940 :**

**C'est vrai que tu as raison, ce serai plus simple mais le problème c'est que je n'ai droit qu'à une heure d'ordi par jours (sinon, j'y passe ma journée), mais sinon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très écologique ! mais tu serais pas une petite emmerdeuse par hasard ??**

**Tu n'est jamais contente toi !!!**

**Lol, je blague tu as raison sur les deux points que tu as citer !!**

**Bisous, je t'adore Léa.**

**vayalia :**

Si tu dis que ça vas être sympa, c'est que ça va l'être !! Voilà la suite !

**astral77 :**

**Désoler de te causer des insomnies mais c'est juste pour laisser un peu de suspens. (en plus ce chapitre ne t'avance pas vraiment plus)**

**Voilà pour tes excuse … lol en se qui concerne la suite, Bella ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle fais ça, elle ne réalise ce qu'elle est en trin de faire que quand elle passe la porte, mais c'est vrai qu'elle aurais pus les laisser dans la merde … **

**Et, je pense que tu as raison au sujet de Rosalie, elle vas pas être super contente …**

**Voilà, Bisoux, Léa**

Chapitre 4 : 

La rencontre

POV Edward :

_Vous avez une représentation pour un bal de promo au lycée Victor Hugo à Colomiers dans deux semaines.

Voilà ce que nous avez dit Mme Denali il y a 2 jours …

_Et vous nous le dites comme ça ? Dis-je en claquant des doigts.

_ C'est vrai que vous auriez pus nous le dire avant. Je n'aurai rien à me mettre …

Renchéris Alice.

Ca c'étais tout elle, elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que sa garde-robe pour une fois ?

_A moins que … Dis Rose avec un sourire malicieux que je connaissait que trop bien.

Elles se regardèrent et sautèrent sur place en criant :

_SHOPPING !!!!

Non, je détestais ce mots (enfin, surtout sa signification ), à chaque fois qu'elles allaient faire du shopping, elles me traînaient avec elles et je passait ma journée dans les jupes, les robes, les sous-vêtement (remarque pas mal ça ) et les chaussures à talons.

Mais le pire étais que l'on apparaissaient en public, donc que nous serons confronter au fans. Et ça veut dire photos, autographes et tous pleins de trucs.

Et franchement ça commençais sérieusement à m'énerver.

Pas que j'aimais pas être célèbre, mais … enfin, je veut dire qu'il y a des bon côtés comme que vous rencontrez pleins de stars, pleins de gens vous adore mais à côté de ça on ne pouvais pas avoir de vie privée.

Enfin, elles m'avaient tirées dans des magasins comme Prada et pleins de trucs dans le genre.

Alice craquait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un truc qui lui plaisait. Et même avant d'avoir acheter un sac chez Louis Vuiton qui à coûter 3550 € soldé à 50% pour agrandir sa collection de sacs de sacs de marques qui comptait maintenant 53 sacs, elle savait elle savait déjà qu'elle ne s'en servirait jamais.

Dès fois, Alice mettait une fortune pour un petit truc de rien du tout et elle ne l'utilisait qu'une fois dans sa vie. C'était comme ses habits, elle ne mettait jamais deux fois la même tenue, elle le mettait puis elle l'envoyait à une association ou elle le revendait.

Après avoir acheté 4 jupes chez Christian Lacroix, quelques ensembles chez Dior et Channel et la dernière montre Shopart Milméglia*( et oui, j'y avais quand même gagner quelque chose à cette journée de shopping) nous prîmes la voiture pour rejoindre l'hôtel où Mme Denali allez nous expliquer comment aller se dérouler notre excursion à Toulouse, enfin à coté de Toulouse.

Arriver devant l'hôtel, je m'arrêta puis fis signe au portier.

_ Nous sommes à la place 220, et il faut vider le coffre de la voiture et l'amener dans notre chambre ! Dis-je en lançant les clés de ma Vanquish grise.

_ Bien monsieur ! Fis le portier.

Je pris l'ascenseur dans lequel Alice et Rosalie M'attendaient puis monta eu dernier étage dans ma notre suite avec vue sur paris mais surtout sur la tour Eiffel. J'ouvris la porte avec ma carte magnétique puis alla m'installer dans le grand canapé. Alice, elle, alla se changer ( car soit disant elle avait transpirer dans ses habits ) et revins en robe bleu nuit. Quant à Rosalie, elle se remaquilla pour la 36ème fois au moins de la journée.

Mme Denali arriva peut après et nous expliqua le déroulement de notre séjour à Toulouse.

_ Bien, alors, vous allez tout- d'abord loger dans un hôtel Cinq étoiles dans Toulouse. Vous irez au Lycée Victor Hugo à Colomiers pendant 1 semaine si nous ne sommes pas débordés par les fans. Sinon, vous n'assisterai pas a l'intégrale des cours, juste au Maths, au français et au Sport. Puis vous aurez la représentation au bal de promo. Bon, pour les détails, J'attend vos questions ! Finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Ouai, moi, j'ai une question. Débutais-je. Comment allons nous aller au lycée, enfin, par quel moyen de transport je veut dire ?

_ Pas par les transport en commun !! Cria Rosalie horrifiée.

_Non, non, votre arrivée se fera dans une limousine et sinon, Rosalie vous avez votre BMW rouge, Alice, voter Audi TT et Edward votre lotus blanche car la noire est en révision.

Vous avez d'autres question ?

_ Heu, oui, pourquoi je prend pas ma Vanquish ?

_ Parce que votre lotus est déjà à Toulouse donc c'est plus facile que d'emporter votre Aston Martin.

_ Ah, Ok.

_ Bon et bien, je vous ai tous dit ! Marmonna Mme Denali. Je vous laisse car j'ai beaucoup à faire. A dimanche alors !

_ Pourquoi dimanche ? Demanda Rosalie perplexe.

_ Ho, oui j'allais oublier, quelle tête en l'air je fais ! Un avion vous attendra dimanche à 14h pour un décollage à 14h30 puis nous atterrions à 15h30. Voilà vos billet.

Elle posa une enveloppe à mon nom puis s'en alla.

_ Et bien on peut dire qu'elle ne s'attarde pas elle ! Commenta Alice.

_ Bon, voyons voir nos billet d'avion … Dis-je en me munissant de l'enveloppe.

Je l'ouvris puis en sortis trois billet d'avion que je distribuait au filles.

Le miens étais au nom d'Edward Cullen ( normal ), il était marqué l'heure du départ ( 14h30 ), l'heure de l'arrivée (15h30 ), le temps de vol ( 1h ) la classe ( 1ere classe ) et la rangée 1A ( la première en bref ).

_ Les filles, est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de vous chamailler ? Ca fait vingt minutes que j'essaye de lire mais vous me déranger et les gens autour de nous par la même occasion.

Dis-je ne colère.

_ Mais, on avez dit que je pouvais allez aller à côté du hublot et Rosalie elle veut pas me laisser y aller ! Bouda Alice.

_ Mais Alice arrête de râler parce que de toutes façons c'est ma place et que c'est même écrit sur mon billet donc maintenant tu arrête de râler parce que tu comment à m'énerver sérieusement.

Je n'écouta pas la suite mais le silence fus direct et je vis Alice bouder dans son magasine de mode.

C'était le grand jour, enfin, on allait enfin aller au lycée de Colomiers.

Nous étions actuellement presque dans Colomiers et encore une fois Alice et Rosalie se disputaient.

_ Bon c'est quoi cette fois le sujet de la dispute ? Demandais-je pour essayer de faire taire les hurlement qui remplissaient l'habitacle.

Les deux en même temps se retournèrent vers moi et me dirent en duo :

_Qui vas sortir la première de la limousine ?

_ C'est moi qui vais sortir en premier car je suis la plus jolie et la plus bien habiller ! S'exclama Alice fière d'elle.

_Non, c'est moi car je suis la plus âgé ! Rétorqua Rosalie.

_ C'est vrai que ça. Bon, Rosalie, tu sortira la première puis Alice et moi, OK ?

Sur ce, la limousine s'arrêta et des cris se firent entendre.

_ Rosalie, c'est à toi !

_ Place à la stars ! Fis Rosalie en rigolant.

_ Aller Grouille !! Ils nous attendent ! Rigola Alice !

Rosalie disparue puis Alice et enfin vin mon tour …

Je sortit de la limousine avec un sourire que je savais éblouissant puis rejoignis les filles qui posaient pour les photos des fans. Nous marchâmes le long du tapis rouge vers la grande battisse qui s'élevait devant nous. Jusqu'à ce que les barrière à-côté de la limousine cassent et que pleins d'élèves courent vers nous ! Je me mis à courir en attrapant les bras des filles pour les invitées à me suivre. Lorsque je me tourna pour voir vers ou j'allais, un fille brune courais devant moi, et allais vers les escaliers qui menaient au salles de cours. Je la suivis mais la perdue dans un virage. Je n'us même pas le temps de réfléchir que je repartais tout droit dans les couloirs quand tout-à-coup, quelque chose me tira dans une pièce dans le noir.

Ma sœur et ma demi-sœur me rejoignirent encore plus essoufflé que moi. Nous regardions tous dans le même direction, vers la personne (vue sa forme dans le noir) jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne enfin de se retournée pour nous faire face.

***Cette montre existe vraiment !! **

Je ne pourrais pas vous donnez la suite tout de suite car je m'en vais mais je fais de mon mieux pour fous écrire bientôt !

**Léa**


	5. Affrontement

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça fais toujours autant plaisir, voila le chapitre N°5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira car il m'a donner du fils à retordre lol mais le voila enfin !**

**Zake :**

**Mais t'es pas sérieux arrête, et puis comment t'as eu mon histoire ?**

**Stp, le dis pas au autres, personne n'étais sensé le savoir ! Et en plus je peut pas …**

**Et au faite, pour les déclaration, belle comme une étoile, ça se fais pas trop …**

**Rose :**

**Je pense que je t'ai assez fais attendre, régale-toi avec suite ! Bisoux.**

**lily-banane :**

**contente que le derniers chapitre t'ai plus, voila la suite !**

**belladtwilight :**

**Bonne lecture avec la suite !**

**xD Mini xD :**

**Je t'avais prévenue que j'étais sadique. Lol ! Mais je poste avant de repartir !**

**Et oui, Rosalie s'est remaquiller 36 fois en une journée, et encore elle n'étais pas en forme !! xD**

**Alice et Edward sont frère et sœur ,et Rosalie est leurs demi-sœur, elle à étais adoptée.**

**Gros bisoux !**

**Galswinthe :**

**Merci pour les encouragement ! Je suis contente que le POV Edward t'est plu !**

**CarlieCullen :**

**Pourquoi ? je ne sais pas Carlie. Pour les réactions de Rose, je te laisse les découvrir … Mais Rosalie, reste Rosalie … Oui, je te rassure qu'un liens les unira jusqu'à la fin. Mais lequel ??**

**Et pour le harcèlement … ça me gène pas, lol ! Bisoux. Léa.**

**popolove et mel31 :**

**Et oui ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, mais il fallait bien que je vous laisse mariner un peu ! lol.**

**La suite est dessous, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste. Bisoux, Léa.**

**Ananaxtra :**

**Pour la suite, c'est à toi de juger, merci pour la review !**

**Marion :**

**C'est le moment que tu attendais tant, le dialogue, lol ! tu est ma première fans et tu peut pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir ! Gros bisous pleins d'amours pour toi ! Léa.**

**Vayalia :**

**Désoler de ne pas avoir pus poster avant que tu aille en vacances. J'espère qu'elles se sont biens passées ! Tu as quelques chapitre à rattraper, mais rien de grave, enfin, si mais c'est à toi de le découvrir !!! Bisoux, Léa.**

**melo.c.42**** :**

**Merci, Alice et Rosalie se chamaillent souvent et c'est souvent pour des sujets débiles lol. Et en plus c'est Rosalie qui gagne toujours, lol. Voilà la suite bisoux, j'espère que tu appréciera autant que les chapitres précédents.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Affrontement 

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux des yeux pleins de peur et se fus Alice qui brisa le silence en se mettant a genoux et en me suppliant :

_ Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal, je ferais tout se que vous voudrez, mais s'il vous plait épargniez-moi !

Je reculais surprise de ses paroles.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais rien te faire ! La rassurais-je.

_ Mais alors t'es qui toi ? demanda la blonde en me prenant de haut.

Alice la regarda avec un regard noir puis se releva un peu perplexe.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait quelque chose et m'offrit un sourire magnifique.

_ Bhen enchanter alors. Moi c'est Alice et toi ? demanda t-elle en me tendant une poignée de main.

_ Eh, Isabella, enfin... Bella. Répondis-je perplexe.

_ Bon, il faut savoir, c'est Bella ou Isabella ? Fit Rosalie plus pour me provoquer que pour s'informer.

_ Bella...dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Mais qu'est-ce –que je lui est fait à la fin, pourquoi cet air daigneux ? m'énervais-je intérieurement.

Alice qui avait vue mon trouble se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis me pris le bras et m'entraîna à l'opposé de Rosalie et Edward (qui jusque l'à ne s'était pas manifesté) et me parla avec un petit air désolé.

_ Désolé Bella, mais il faut que tu sache que Rosalie et l'attention : ça ne fait qu'un !

Et là en la sortant de des couloir pour la mettre dans cette salle ... D'ailleurs, ne me dis pas que c'est votre salle de cours ? Fit-elle horrifiée.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de la tête avec un air faussement désolé.

Nous nous avançâmes vers Edward et Rosalie, qui me regardais toujours avec un regard qui tue. Nous nous regardions tous dans le blancs des yeux quand Edward se décida à casser le silence.

_ C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais comment on vas faire pour sortir d'ici et ne pas faire comme tout à l'heure sans recréer un mouvement de foule.

_Eh, bien demande à Miss Bella, c'est elle qui nous à emmener ici. Conclusion : c'est elle qui nous en sort ! Fis Rosalie pour se venger de tout à l'heure.

_ Mais c'est quoi t'on problème à la fin ? J'en ai marre ! qu'est-ce que t'ai fait moi, je t'ai juste sortie du couloir ! Mais j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser te faire piétiner par la foule et ça aurait était bien fait pour ta gueule. Après tu aurait moins fait la fière sur tes talons hauts. M'énervais-je.

Et d'un seul coup, Rosalie me gifla et j'alla valser sous une table.

_ Et celle-là, tu l'avait prévue ?

_ Rosalie ! cria Edward. Tu as vue ce que tu as fais ??

Je vis Edward courir vers moi puis me prendre dans ses bras et me poser sur la table à-côté de nous.

_ Bella ... Bella ... ça va ? Fit-il anxieux en me secouant légèrement.

_ Ouille !! Ca fais mal. Me plaignis-je.

Il me passa la mais dans les cheveux et un frisson me parcouru ( de plaisir ). Que je me sentais bien dans ses bras ...

_ Merde, tu saignes ! Dis Edward après avoir sentis quelque chose de liquide et chaud derrière ma tête.

Il enleva sa chemise puis la mis en boule derrière ma tête dans le but de stopper l'hémorragie.

Ho Mon Dieu ! Qu'il était beau ! Un vrai dieu grec ! Ho là là ! Regardez moi ces tablettes !

Bon, il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui si je ne veut pas l'embrasser devant tout le monde et encore une fois être ridicule.

_ Bon, alors, on sort comment ? Demanda encore une fois Edward après s'être occuper de moi et avoir dit à Rosalie qu'ils en reparleraient.

_ Heu, bin si on veut sortir sans être vues, enfin si vous voulez sortir sans être vus il va falloir passer par les cuisines. Elles sont sous la salle des profs qui est à coté de nous.

_Ok. Bon alors Alice et Rosalie vous serez derrière moi, qui serait derrière Bella. Si tu veux bien nous montrer Bella ?

_Bien sûr ; Répondis-je à Edward.

J'ouvris la porte puis passa discrètement la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte et regarda dans le couloir. Personne à l'horizon.

_ Suivez-moi ! Leurs dis-je en passant la porte entièrement. Je m'avança dans le couloir à moitié en courant et en marchant pour ne pas trébucher. Avec la malchance que j'avais une meute de loup aurais pu débarquer.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle des profs. Elle grinça tellement que je suis sure que s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, il l'avait entendue. Je ne pris donc pas la peine d'être plus discrète (vue que c'était ratée). Et avec un coup de pied j'ouvris la porte entièrement d'un seul coup. Je scrutais la salle, pleine d'inquiétude.

Ouff ! Personne. enfin ,aucun professeur n'avait eut la mauvaise idée de faire des photocopies ou d'aller chercher quelque chose dans son casier. Je traversa la pièce qui était constituée de photocopieuses, d'ordinateur, d'une machine à café dans un coin et des casiers avec le nom des professeurs écrit dessus collées contre le mur.

Une porte au bout de la salle donnait sur un escalier en bas du quel se trouvait les cuisines. Nous descendions dans l'escalier lorsque Rosalie me fis une réflexion (encore une fois) avec un air moqueur.

_ Tu serais un peu casse gueule ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répondis-je pas très sure de moi

_ Et bien, depuis que nous sommes sortie de la salle dans laquelle tu nous a enfermé, tu trébuche, tu regardes tout le temps où tu mets tes pieds, tu as limites les bras tendus de chaque cotés de ton corps…

_ C'est bon, je suis un peu maladroite. Coupais-je Rosalie

_ Un peu ? Demanda Alice derrière moi avec un petit sourire.

_ D'accord, beaucoup…Je suis très maladroite. Avouais-je

Rosalie me regarda avec un sourire satisfait puis tourna la tête et se concentra sur ses ongles peint en rouge. Alors que nous étions dans la cuisine en train de slalomer entre les tables et les plaque de cuisson, une voix se fit entendre.

_ Il faut absolument qu'on les retrouves, vient, ils sont peut-être dans les cuisines.

Ho ! Non, ils viennent vers nous !

_ Cachez-vous ! Chuchotais-je en faisant de grands signes. Ils se cachèrent en 2 temps, 3mouvments et moi je restais planter là ! Mais ma petite voix antérieur me rappela à l'ordre.

_Et bien, qu'est ce que tu attends pour te planquer ?si tu attends planter là et que les autres te trouve tu pense pas que ça va faire bizarre ?_ Bien vue !

Je courus donc jusqu'à un placard puis m'enferma dedans. Je regardais par la fente des deux portes de l'habitacle dans le quel j'étais et m'aperçus que quelque chose (enfin quelqu'un, plus exactement) était derrière moi.

Une mais se posa sur ma bouche alors que j'allais crier. Et je vis Edward qui mis lui-même un doigt sur sa bouche pour me faire taire.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Edward en rigolant à moitié. C'est nous, avec les filles que les autres cherchent. Pas toi !

_ Tu pense pas qu'ils vont trouver ça suspect de me trouver planter la toute seule sans rien faire au beau milieu des cuisines ?!

_ Ouai, si !

Il avait dit ça sans me regarder, mais plutôt en visant mon décoller, puis en remontant vers mes lèvres et enfin me regarda dans les yeux. Pendant ce temps, j'avais observer son visage parfait et n'avais pas arrêter de penser à l'embrasser.

Nous ne nous rendions pas compte mais nous nous étions tout deux beaucoup rapprocher. Plus que deux centimètre et nos lèvres se touchaient …

Mais malheureusement ça ne se passa pas comme je l'avais voulue car les portes du placard dans lequel nous étions s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

Ce fut Alice avec un regard joyeux qui nous lança :

_ Ils sont partis vous pouvez sor… Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, surprise par notre proximité avec son frère.

_ Mais pourquoi vous êtes si pro…

Sa phrase se finit avec des « pardons, je savais pas » car elle s'étais rendue compte que nous allions nous embrasser si elle ne nous avais pas interrompue.

Elle referma le placard à la volée et s'en alla à l'autre bout de la pièce.

A l'intérieur, Edward et moi, nous nous scrutèrent un moment tout rouge puis nous sortîmes de cet endroit sombre.

**

* * *

**

Voilà, c'était le derniers chapitre de la semaine, je posterais sûrement dans une dixième de jours le prochain qui parlera encore et toujours des Cullen … Gros bisous à tous !

**J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances !!**

**Léa**


	6. L'interview

**Vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux, pourtant, c'est la vérité !!**

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !!**

**Ne me tapez pas pour l'attente chers lectrices (et lecteurs, si il y en a), mais l'inspiration pour ce chapitre a été très dure à trouver ! E je l'ai tournée, et retourné dans tous les sens avant d'avoir trouvé un chapitre cohérent et à peu près potable !**

**Je suis quand même désolée pour l'attente :S**

**Dites-moi quand même vos impressions sur ce chapitre !**

**Je vous conseille quand même de relire les autres chapitres pour vous remettre dans le bain !**

**Je sais, j'ai un peu honte, mais je l'ai fais moi-même, pour être sure de la cohérence ! :D**

**Bon, allez, je vous laisse tranquilles avec mes bavardages inutiles !**

**Bisoux vampiriques à tous (s'il y a des garçons, qu'ils se manifestent !) et à toutes !!**

**Léa.**

**PS : Regardez-moi cette longueur de chapitre !! Je n'ai jamais fait autant !! xD**

**Désolée, j'essaye de me racheter ^^**

* * *

**Réponses aux review :**

**melo.c.42 :**

**Merci pour ta review !**

**C'est vrai que moi aussi, je les imagine bien tous les deux complètement rouge de honte de s'être fait pris sur le coup !!**

**Bisoux !!**

**Mar****ion :**

**Me très cher première fan,**

**Rosalie est toujours aussi aimable avec ceux qui la sauvent, surtout quand c'est une jeune fille qui est aussi jolie qu'elle !! ;D**

**Je suis heureuse de toujours répondre à tes review qui sont soit-disant-passant très réconfortantes pour moi, et encourageantes**

**Bisoux, j't'adore !**

**CarlieCullen :**

**Wouw, mais, c'est pas une review que tu m'as écrite là, c'est un roman :D**

**Mdr, j'aime trop quand les lecteurs écrivent tout un paragraphe sr mon histoire, ça veux dire qu'ils on prit le temps de tout détailler !!**

**^^ Je suis désolée pour tes chevilles qui enflent quand je réponds à ta review, en plus, là, ça doit encore être le cas ! ^^**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour les couples, ils se feront bien assez tôt !**

**Les Cullen's deviendront une famille unit !**

**Bellardtwilight :**

**Voilà la suite !!**

**Je suis contente que tu adore, encore une fois ! **

**Ca me fait tellement plaisir !!**

**Bellaandedwardamour :**

**J'avoue que le dernier chapitre était un peu court, mais, bon, j'espère me rattraper avec celui-là !**

**Galswinthe :**

**C'est vrai que dans ce chapitre, Rosalie n'est pas très charmante ! ^^**

**Bisoux, merci pour le courage, j'en ai eut vraiment besoin pour ce chapitre !**

**Bisoux !**

**NiniWeasley :**

**J'avoue que personne ne fantasmerai pas sur un Edward torse nue !!**

**Bisoux, merci pour la review !**

**Mell0208 :**

**Tu me demande pourquoi Alice est arrivée ??**

**Et bien, c'est simple, c'est juste parce que sinon, ça aurais pas été marrant !!**

**Voilà, bisoux !!**

**mel31 :**

**C'est vrai Alice restera toujours Alice !**

**Bisoux, et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite à ton goût !**

**Car, à quand la suite ?**

**A tout de suite !!**

**rose :**

**Mdr, je vois que tu es encore une prétendante pour tuer Rosalie !!**

**Désolée d'avoir eut l'air précipitée !**

**Bisoux !**

**x8-twilight-8x :**

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Bisoux !**

**cous-pauline :**

**C'est vrai que j'ai fais quelques modification !!**

**N'empèche que Thomas m'as super bien servis !!**

**Surtout pour les marques de trucs de luxe !!**

**Et vous aussi mes p'tites chéries !**

**Je vous aimeuh !**

**Bisoux ma couz !**

**Léa.**

**minipouce20 :**

**Oui, je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais, l'orthographe, c'est pas mon fort ^^ Voilà la suite !**

**Bisoux, et merci pour ta review !**

**yayalia :**

**Tu voulais la suite ?**

**Et bien, là voilà !!**

**Bisoux, et merci de me suivre chaque chapitre !**

**Laura :**

**Mdr, c'est vrai que j'ai utilisé l'excuse comme quoi vous étiez à la maison, mais bon, je peux ne pas faire 36 milles choses à la fois ! MDR !**

**Merci milles fois à ton frère, à ta sœur, et surtout à toi !!**

**Je t'aimmmmeeeeeeuuh !**

**Ta cousine !**

**Babounette :**

**Si tu adore, j'en suis ravie !!**

**Bisoux, et merci pour ta review !**

**Ca fait toujours plaisir de lire une review comme la tienne !**

**Romane :**

**Merci pour ta review, elle me va droit au cœur !**

**Bisoux, Léa.**

**lulu81 :**

**Waw, tu es ma deuxième fan !!**

**Je suis trop heureuse !!**

**Bisoux, et merci pour ta review !!**

**Léa.**

**Esther :**

**Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise ^^**

**Désolée si tu pense qu'elle vas un peu vite, mais je te promet qu'elle vas aller moins vite à partir ce maintenant !!**

**Bisoux, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !!**

**Léa.**

**NemoXDLOve :**

**C'est clair que Bella as de la chance !!**

**Amandine :**

**La suite t'attend dessous !!**

**Bisoux vampiriques, Léa.**

**Oxlauoxo :**

**Si je vais publier bientôt ?**

**A toi de voir … Mdr ^^**

**Bon, bien, bisous !**

**Léa.**

**bichou85 :**

**Bien sur que j'écris la suite !**

**Enfin, c'est vrai, j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais, bon, finalement, je l'ai écris !!**

**Mariefandetwilight :**

**Merci beaucoup, même si je t'ai déjà répondus à ta review !!**

**Bisoux, j'espère que la suite te plaira !!**

**;D**

**Léa.**

* * *

L'interview :

POV Bella :

Waw, waw, waw.

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire !

Cette journée avait été la journée la plus incroyable de toute ma vie.

1 = J'avais vu le chanteur super connut de groupe des Cullen's.

2 = Je l'avais rencontré en face à face (enfin, pas vraiment, mais c'était tout comme)

3 = J'avais faillis l'embrasser ! Le sexy Edward Cullen ! Le vrai !!!!

Moi qui pensais être très (voir très TRES) malchanceuse, j'avais tort ! Enfin, pour cette fois-ci, car je suis sure que la prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce du destin, la chance me fuira comme la peste !!

Enfin bon, retournons à la réalité …

Je me levai de mon lit et allai sur la rochelle à l'étage, afin d'allumer la télé et de regarder comme chaque soir MTV. Je mis donc la chaîne de tombai sur mon émission préférée où une journaliste interviewais un acteur, un chanteur, ou enfin, une célébrité, une star célèbre. Et comme par hasard, la célébrité que rencontrais la journaliste, ou « les » célébrités devrais-je dire étaient les Cullen's.

_**Interview :**_

**Journaliste :**

Bonjour chers téléspectateurs, chers spectateurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous recevons les Cullen's !

(Applaudissements du public sur le plateau)

Salut les jeunes, alors, comment est la ville dans laquelle vous séjournez actuellement ??

**Edward :**

Toulouse ? Et bien … Chouette …

**Alice** :

Ouai, c'est vrai, vraiment sympa !!

**Rosalie** :

Les gens sont accueillants, et ça, c'est vraiment cool de leurs parts !!

**Journaliste** :

En même temps comment ne pas être accueillant lorsque on reçoit le meilleur groupe de moment ??

(Applaudissements du public sur le plateau)

**Cullen's** :

Merci (collectif)

**Journaliste** :

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses …

Rosalie, es-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez quitté le beau James, l'acteur vedette du moment ?

**Rosalie** :

Waw, les nouvelles vont vite ! Oui, effectivement, je l'ai quitté … Avant-hier d'ailleurs pour être précise. Après quatre ans de vie à deux.

**Journaliste** :

Pourquoi l'avez-vous quitté ?

**Rosalie** : 

Humm … Je pense que je peux l'avouer, vus que je ne suis pas la seule, mais comme le savez tous chers téléspectateurs, spectateurs, et vous aussi Melle, James n'est pas un Saint, enfin … Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais James était violent avec moi pour être claire. Comme il l'avait était avec Victoria, ou encore Jessica. Je l'avais déjà déclaré à la presse, donc ce n'est pas nouveau … Mais James l'était de plus en plus avec moi, et je dois avouer que je n'aime pas vraiment être dominée, soumise, ou encore commandée. Enfin, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que les hommes et les femmes sont égaux, et à tous les points pour moi ! Or avec lui … ce n'étais pas comme ça.

**Journaliste** :

C'est incroyable, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas quitté avant, si il vous maltraitait en quelques sortes ainsi ??

**Rosalie** :

Tout simplement parce que je l'aimais, et comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle …

Et aussi, parce que je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il me batte vraiment, car c'est ce qu'il me faisait. Puis, il y a environs un mois, j'en ai vraiment pris conscience, et j'ai décidée de le quitté à nos prochaines retrouvailles après le tournage du nouveau film dans lequel il vient de se lancer.

**Journaliste** :

Merci Rosalie pour vos confidences, chers téléspectateurs, si vous venez de nous rejoindre vous pouvez revoir ce début d'interview du groupe des Cullen's sur le site de MTV dont l'adresse s'affiche en bas de votre écran. Très bien.

Bon, nous allons passer à Alice !!

(Applaudissements du public)

**Alice** :

Merci, merci !!

**Journaliste** : 

Alors ma petite Alice, toujours seule ?

**Alice** :

(Rires) Oui, toujours seule !! Et fière de l'être !! (Rires) Non, je blague, mais, c'est juste que j'attends le bon, le vrai Prince Charment !

**Journaliste** :

Tu as raison (Rires) Par contre Edward, toi, tu accumule conquêtes sur conquêtes ! (Rires)

**Edward** : 

Pourquoi tout le monde croit ça ??

**Journaliste** :

Je ne sais, peut-être parce que c'est la vérité ?

**Edward** :

Et bien, dès-trompez-vous !!

Car je ne couche avec aucune de mes groupies si c'est de ça que vous voulez parler ! (Rires)

Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je suis si beau que ça !! (Rires)

**Alice** :

Mon frère est très modeste !

A ses heures !(Rires)Tiens, prend ça !

(Alice tapa Edward d'une claque amicale)

**Edward** :

Heyyyyy !!

**Journaliste** :

Haha ! (Rires) De vrai gamins, mais c'est pour ça qu'on vous aimes !

**Edward** :

Donc, je disais, avant que mon lutin de sœur ne me tape (Rires), que les filles avec qui je fleurte de temps-en-temps ne sont que des filles avec qui je m'amuse, ais c'est tout, c'est juste de l'attirance physique, mais jamais plus. De toute façon, pour faire clair, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux ! (Rires)

**Journaliste** :

Vous avez entendus ça les filles ?

Edward Cullen est libre !! (Rires)

**Edward** :

(Rires) Et oui ! Mais, je suis comme Alice j'attends l'amour, le vrai !

Donc, si l'amour de ma vie me regarde, je l'attends !! (Rires)

Les bras grands ouverts ! (Rires)

**Journaliste** : 

Merci beaucoup pour ces confidences à tous. Maintenant, je vais vous demander comment vous avez tous réussis à arriver ici après ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin.

**Alice** :

Edward, vas-y raconte-le !

**Edward** :

Non, non, vas-y parle, c'est ce que tu attends depuis tout à l'heure !!

**Alice** :

Bon, ok. Rosalie, tu ne veux pas le faire, j'imagine.

**Rosalie** :

Non, vas-y, je t'en pris.

**Alice** :

Ok. Alors en faite, on est arrivés au lycée, et il y avait des barrières pour notre sécurité, nous a dis notre agent, Mme Denali. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement pour certains,

(Alice regarda Edward qui, lui feignit l'innocence)

Et bien les barrières ont lâchées.

Donc, évidemment, les fans qui sont en fait les élèves du Lycée Victor Hugo se sont mis à nous courir après. Alors nous nous sommes sauvés dans le lycée.

**Journaliste** :

Mais que c'est-il passé après, car d'après ce que les reporters du journal m'ont amenés, personne ne vous as vus sortir, partir ou ne vous a retrouvé dans ce lycée.

Alors expliquez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé !

**Edward** :

Et bien, alors que nous courrions dans les couloirs du premier étage ...

**Alice** :

Oui, c'est ça, le premier, enfin, je crois.

**Edward :**

Voilà, donc, alors que nous courrions et que quelqu'un nous a tiré sur le côté, et nous nous sommes retrouvés enfermés avec une personne (ou une fille plus exactement) totalement étrangère qui nous avait « sauvé », entre guillemets.

**Journaliste :**

Qui était donc cette inconnue ?

Que c'est-il passé dans cette pièce ?

Comment les Cullen's sont ils sorti de ce lycée sans que personne ne le vois ?

Réponses après la pub avec la suite de l'interview du plus grand groupe du moment, les Cullen's. A tout de suite.

Ils parlaient de moi !! De MOI !! Moi, qui n'avait jamais été remarqué ou quoi, Maintenant on parlait de moi à la télé ! Et les Cullen's en plus parlaient de moi.

En fin, bon, c'était la pub, alors je partis me chercher à boire dans le frigo, et mis en route dans le micro-onde le reste de Lasagne de l'autre soir. Après avoir mi la barquette dans le micro-onde, je pris mon verre de limonade et me précipitai vers le canapé afin de suivre la suite.

Après avoir trébuché une bonne centaine de fois, j'arrivai au canapé, je m'installai correctement et commençais à siroter mon Sprite avec une paille que j'avais attrapé au vol sur le buffet dans la cuisine devant la suite de l'interview de mon groupe préféré !

_**Suite de l'interview **_

**Journaliste** :

Nous revoilà donc, toujours en direct sur le plateau de MTV avec comme invités les Cullen's !!

(Applaudissements du public sur le plateau)

Si vous nous rejoignez à l'instant, vous pouvez re-visionner la première partie de l'interview sur l'adresse qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran.

Revenons à vous mes chéris !

Alors, Alice, tu nous parlais de cette Inconnue qui vous a littéralement sauvé d'un massacre sanglant, en quelques sortes !

Qui est-ce ??

**Alice** :

Cela vous intrigue n'est-ce pas ?

**Journaliste** :

Evidemment que cella m'intrigue, et j'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule !!

J'essaye juste d'aider les téléspectateurs, les spectateurs à soulager leurs curiosités !

Alors, répondez-nous !

NON !!! Dis-rien Alice, je t'en pris, ne dis rien !!

Sinon, demain, tous ceux qui serons au lycée et qui aurons vus cette interview se jetterons sur moi, ou alors, je serai au centre de l'attention, la chose que je déteste le plus au monde !!

Dieu, si tu existe, fais cela pour moi !!

Empêche Alice de commettre une erreur cruciale qui pourrais mettre fin à ma vie !!

Je ne te demande jamais rien !

Alors, s'il te plait, fais ça pour moi !!

Dieu, entend ma prière !!!!!!

J'ouvris les yeux, sans avoir été consciente de les avoir fermés, et là, Alice, fis une chose que je bénirais jamais assez …

**[NA : Estimez-vous heureux, car, j'ai faillit coupez le chapitre ici, mais finalement, j'ai eut pitié de vous ! Prenez-ça comme un rachat au près de vous par rapport à mon absence abusée. J'en conçois.]**

**Alice** :

Non, Je ne peux pas dire qui c'est car sinon, je pense que demain, elle attirera une foule considérable ! (Rires)

Merci mon dieu !!!

**Alice** :

Mais, je peux vous dire que c'est une fille vraiment bien, enfin, de ce qu'elle nous a laissé paraître, qu'elle est pleine de vie, très, même extrêmement gentille, et qu'elle as un beauté naturelle étonnante !

OH MY GODDD !! Elle venait, Alice Cullen de me décrire comme un ange !!!!! Alors que je ne lui arrivais même pas à la cheville dans aucune des qualités qu'elle venait de citer !! Je bénis cette fille !! Et puis, je dois avouer que mes chevilles commençaient à me faire souffrir tellement elles étaient en trin d'enflées en ce moment même !!

**Alice** :

N'es-ce pas Edward ?

**Edward** :

Hey, mais pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, et pourquoi tu dis ça ??

**Alice** :

Humm … Je ne sais pas … Peut-être parce que je t'ai vu la dévorer du regard ?

**Edward** :

Mais …

**Alice** :

Avoue que tu lui aurais bien sauté dessus littéralement !

Tu la regardais comme un chien regarde un bout de viande quand il n'a pas mangé depuis 3 mois ! Je te dis que c'est vrai, je suis sure que même Rosalie à dus le remarquer !

**Rosalie** :

Je suis désolée Edward, mais notre petit lutin a raison !

**Edward :**

Ouai, bon, ok, j'avoue.

**Journaliste :**

Edward Cullen est-il enfin amoureux ?

A-t-il eut le coup de foudre pour cette jolie inconnue ?

**Edward :**

Non, ne confondez pas coup de foudre, donc amour, avec attirance physique ! C'est vrai que Be … Enfin, la fille, était bien foutus, et jolie, je dois l'avouer, mais je ne crois pas à ces choses, enfin, aux coups de foudres !

Je dois avouer que je viens de prendre un sacré coup, enfin, surtout mon égo sur ce coup là …

**Journaliste :**

Waw, donc, révélations !!

Et qu'avez-vous fait dans cette pièce ?

**Alice :**

Et bien, nous avons fais connaissances, puis nous avons décidés de sortir, et nous nous somme enfuis comme des voleurs par les cuisines !

Je dois avouer que c'étais plutôt amusant !

Donc Alice avais passé l'incident avec Rosalie sous silence …

**Rosalie :**

Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Et Rosalie n'avais pas dis qu'elle me haïssait comme je le croyais …

Bizarre …

**Journaliste :**

Nous arrivons à la fin de cette interview.

Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour toutes ces confidences et cet

éclaircissement pour l'épisode de ce matin.

Je vous re-merci infiniment encore une fois !

**Cullen's :**

De rien !!

Et à bientôt !!

Ce fus un plaisir !

**Journaliste :**

A bientôt !

Merci à vous !

Donc, vous pouvez visionnez cette interview encore et toujours sur notre site, donc l'adresse s'affiche en bas de votre écran !

Je vous retrouve demain, même heure, même chapitre, mais avec cette fois-ci une interview de Britney Spires !! A Demain !!

**

* * *

**

Voilà !!

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Content d'avoir attendues, ou déçus ?**

**J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas poster et de changer le chapitre, ou il vous plait comme ça ??**

**Dites moi, je vous en pris !!**

**Appuyer sur le bouton vert !**

**Vous ne serez pas déçus !!**

**Bisoux vampiriques !**

**Léa.**


	7. Debut des cours

**Coucou tout le monde **

**Vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux, pourtant, c'est bien vrai, je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre !!**

**Je dois vous avouez que j'en ai bavé pour celui-là, j'ai écrit pendant 3 jours entier pendant qu'une amie à moi, Chloé, à qui je passe un petit coucou, était à l'ordi et recopiais tout ce que je lui disais xD**

**En fin de compte, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :**

**MERCI CHLOEEEEE !!!!!!!!**

**Voilà, maintenant que j'ai remercié la seule personne grâce à qui vous avez ce chapitre, je crois que je peux vous laisser tranquille ^^**

**Mais avant de vous laisser, j'aimerais dire une grand, grand merci à :**

**Chloé, Joannie01, Utha, Maude Cullen, Memette, yayalia, Marion, mel031, sophielac, **

**Write-by, Mariefandetwilight, Inès, CeLiRa3789, x8-twilight-8x, bichou85 et Galswinthe.**

**Bisoux, à toutes :D**

**Léa.**

* * *

**Début des cours …**

**POV ****Bella **

_ Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip …

_ Ah, non … marmonnais-je.

_ Debout poulette !

_ Emmett, je t'ai déjà dit plus de réveils improvisés !

_ Ouais, mais bon, tu sais bien que dès que tu m'interdis un truc je le fais !

_ Oui, je sais, mais bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai espéré que cette fois-ci tu m'épargnes, mais, bon apparemment, tu es un cas désespéré !

Emmett s'esclaffa.

_ L'espoir fait vivre, ma belle !

_ N'utilise pas des expressions avec des mots que tu ne comprends pas ! Contrais-je en rigolant pour me moquer de lui !

_ Je rêve ou tu te fous de moi ?!

_ Et non Emmett, tu ne rêve pas !

_ En plus, je les connais tous les mots, je ne suis pas si bête que j'en ai l'air ! C'est qu'il en a là-dedans, affirma le gros balourd devant moi en bombant le torse en signe de fierté et en désignant sa tête de son index.

_ Peut-être, mais tu ne connais pas l'auteur !

_ Si ! Stendhal !

_ Mais non, banane, c'est Paul Valéry !

_ Ah … heu, c'est possible, alors j'ai du confondre. Mais bon, on s'en fout et puis ils vivent tout les deux à la même époque alors hein !

_ Mais oui, c'est ça, il faut que tu revoies ton cours d'histoire de 4ème, mon pauvre !

_ Hey ! T'es méchante avec moi !

_ Mais non mon gros !

_ Mon GROS ????

_ Ou mon gras si tu préfères !

_ Mon GRAS !?!? Cria Emmett horrifié.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Oui mon gras ! M'écriais-je en éclatant de rire.

_ N'importe quoi ! C'est que du muscle tout ça ! S'exclama Emmett désignant avec fierté ses biceps.

_ Et je peux te dire, ma chérie, que moi, je vois la quantité de muscles de ton frère dans ce qu'il mange ! Rigola ma mère qui avait fait irruption dans ma chambre.

_ Hum, oui maman, et d'ailleurs j'espère que tu as préparé le petit déj' parce qu'il faut les nourrir tous ces muscles ! Ha ! Rigola mon frère en sortant de ma chambre pour se diriger vers les escaliers … donc la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée.

Après un déjeuné copieux pour certain et une virée en voiture à deux fois la limitation de vitesse (NA : alors là, je ne sais pas si c'est clair, mais en fait, je voulais dire par exemple, c'est limité à 70 et bien eux ils roulent à 140 c'est-à-dire deux foi 70 … ;) ?) nous arrivâmes sur le parking bondé du lycée.

A peine avais-je mis un pied au sol que Jasper me sauta littéralement dessus.

_ Bella, Bella !!

_ Yes !

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qui se dit ?

_ Heu, non …mais j'imagine que tu vas me le dire …

_ Bien, évidemment que je vais te le dire, banane …

_ Bon, bhin, accouche alors !

_ Hey, je ne suis pas enceinte !

_ C'est une expression, Jazz !

_ Ah… Ok, enfin bon.

_ Oui, vas-y.

_ Laisse-moi parler !

_ Bon, vous faites chier tous les deux ! Bells, laisse Jazz parler !

_ Ok, ok.

_ Donc, oui, apparemment vous savez hier…

_ Ouais …

_ Et bien, les barrières ont lâché …

_ Ouii !!

_ Et après les Cullen's se sont enfuis …

_ Heu… oui

_ Et bien apparemment, il y a une fille « mystérieuse » qui leur aurait sauvé la mise…

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Emmett.

_ Bhin, qui leur aurai trouvé une cachette pour les faire sortir sans que tout le monde ne les écrasent.

_ Ah … Et c'est qui ??

_ Mais, il le sait pas banane, sinon, il te l'aurait dis ! Dis-je à mon frère pour éviter à Jasper de s'énerver.

Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête et se détourna vers l'entrée du lycée où tous les élèves se précipitaient. La sonnerie venait d'annoncer le début des cours, ou bien, comme le disait Emmett le début d'une journée au Purgatoire.

Je commençais en plus ma journée avec Maths, la matière que je détestais le plus… Autant, des gens comprenaient tout le charabia que le prof disait, autant pour moi, c'était comme écouter pour la première fois une langue étrangère. Enfin bon, je partis quand même en cours car malgré ma rétissance à propos de cette matière, je ne tenais pas à me faire prendre un avertissement pour un retard.

Arrivée en cours, je pris place à côté de la fenêtre au second rang, sortis mes affaires et attendis l'arrivée du prof. Lauren fit une entrée extraordinaire comme à son habitude… Mini jupe, talons de 12 cm de haut ainsi qu'un haut à bretelles avec un décolleté plongeant pour que les garçons aient une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine … purement industrielle.

_ Pas elle, soufflais-je.

_ T'as un problème, Swan ? Aboya Lauren.

_ Maintenant que tu le demandes, oui Lauren, j'ai un problème.

_ Ah ouais ?

_ Ouais ! Mais, vois-tu, tu ne peux pas le résoudre.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Non, parce que mon problème, Lauren, c'est toi !!

C'est ce moment là que choisi Mr Barner pour entrer en cours, mais il remarqua Lauren au milieu de la classe seule, debout.

_ Un problème Mlle Malory ?

_ Non, aucun Mr, lui répondit la sorcière avec un sourire mielleux.

_ Très bien, alors allez vous asseoir, je vous prie Mlle.

_ Oui Mr.

Elle se détourna de Mr Barner et me lança un regard meurtrier et me cracha à la figure en partant :

_ Tu es morte Swan, tu va me payer cette humiliation.

Ouppss… J'avais pas pensé à ça…

Mais mes réflexions coupèrent courts tout de suite car le prof parla :

_ Bien, donc, comme vous le savez tous, durant toute la semaine les Cullen's vont suivre avec vous quelques cours et en l'occurrence aujourd'hui, Rosalie va suivre avec vous les mathématiques. Donc, je vous prie d'être correct avec elle, mais ça, je doute du contraire venant de vous, et surtout, je ne voudrai pas d'émeutes durant mon cours. Ce cours est le même que d'habitude, je ne vais pas modifier les règles du cours en sa présence. Est-ce clair ? Demanda Mr Barner.

_ Oui Mr Barner. Répondit toute la classe en une seule et unique voix.

* * *

POV Rosalie 

Et voilà, je me retrouvai dans une salle de cours, malgré ma célébrité … Je ne comprends pas, les gens célèbres, comme nous, ne sont-ils pas sensé s'amuser, s'éclater au lieu de moisir (oui, c'est bien le mot qui convient) dans un cours durant toute une journée ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je dois suivre des cours de maths … Une matière dans laquelle je m'ennuyai fermement ! Enfin bon, le professeur de mathématiques finit son discours et me demanda de prendre place, ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Je m'avançai et réalisai que juste deux places étaient disponibles… Une à côté de Bella, heu… personnellement, non merci, et une autre à côté d'une fille, genre superficielle, blonde (bon, ok, je ne peux rien dire sur les blondes), avec des seins en silicone et pas plus de neurones qu'une poule…

Enfin bon, mais à choisir j'avoue que je préfère les blondes... plutôt mourir que de m'asseoir à côté de Bella… même si elle nous a sorti du pétrin dans lequel nous étions hier.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la blondasse au troisième rang et m'assis non pas sans avoir lancé un sourire niais à Bella, qu'elle accueilli en me lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

_ Salut ! Minauda la blondasse à côté de moi.

_ Salut ! Fis-je en essayant de ne pas montrer le fait que je haïssais les filles comme elle.

_ Moi, c'est Lauren ! Je suis vraiment trop contente de te rencontrer, si tu savais comme je t'admire, tu es mon idole ! Je fais de mon mieux, chaque jour, pour adopter ton style, te ressembler, pour être la plus fidèle à ton image.

Quoi ?!?! Oh mon dieu ! Dites-moi que je ne ressemble pas à la nouille à côté de moi !! Primo, ses cheveux étaient colorés en une espèce de blond pisseux, Deuxio, ses seins étaient tout le contraire du naturel et Tercio, elle avait un cerveau de poule et même Quatro, elle s'habillait comme une p*te !! Mais bon, après tout, elle avait peut-être les mêmes centres d'intérêts que moi…

_ Moi, c'est Rosalie … mais bon ça, tu le sais déjà… Heu … t'as une voiture ?

_ Un voiture oui, mais avec un chauffeur évidemment !

_ Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas conduire ?

Personnellement, c'était ce que je préférais avec les voitures, après leur aspect extérieur. Rouler, sur l'autoroute … avec une voiture qui en a sous le capot … voilà un de ses fantasmes…

Je ne comprends pas que cette fille est un chauffeur, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque !

_ Conduire ??? Tu rigoles ! Ah non, conduire je déteste ça, c'est pour les machos, pour les mecs, c'est comme avoir une belle voiture…

_ Ah…fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit tant j'étais abasourdie parce qu'elle venait de dire. Apparemment, nous ne partagions pas la passion pour les voitures.

_ C'est comme mon cousin que je garde une semaine. Je te jure que plus jamais de ma vie je ne voudrais garder un enfant ! C'est pénible, ça crie, ça pleure, ça mange, ça dort et en plus il faut les changer. Je ne sais pas comment font les gens qui aiment les enfants, les bébés … Moi, franchement, je ne suis pas prête d'être mère !

Ce qu'elle venait de dire m'avait au plus au point énervé, mis hors de moi ! Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer les enfants, ces petits êtres joyeux toujours souriants, heureux de vivre.

J'en pouvais plus de cette fille, quelques mots étaient sortis de sa bouche et déjà je la haïssais au plus au point. Une minute de plus à côté d'elle et je l'étranglais. Je levai la main, en bonne élève, et demanda au professeur :

_ Excusez-moi puis-je changer de place car je me suis retrouvée à côté d'une vraie cruche, or je voudrai suivre le cours.

_ Elle a raison ! Commenta la pimbêche sans réaliser que c'était elle.

_ Non, mais, c'est toi la cruche Lauren. Commentais-je en appuyant bien sur son nom pour que toute la classe profite de notre altercation.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Comme Rosalie, je me retrouvai dans une autre salle de cours de math. Á côté de moi, se trouvée une magnifique jeune fille, mais malheureusement avec rien à l'intérieur. Depuis le début du cours, elle me racontait sa vie complètement penché sur sa table pour que j'aie une superbe vue sur son décolleté plongeant. Mais, pas de bol pour elle, je préfère quand la poitrine est une chose naturelle, et non refaite avec des dimensions XXL.

En plus, je devais avouer que je m'ennuyais …

Alors pour tuer le temps, je sortis mon Iphone et allai sur Google afin de chercher « Swan Bella », la fille qui nous avait littéralement sauvé hier. Evidemment personne ne savait que c'était grâce elle, mais bon, je… enfin, nous lui devons une fière chandelle. Cette fille était rusée, je dois bien l'avouer, mais aussi très jolie… Son visage avait la forme d'un cœur, ses yeux chocolat étaient d'une profondeur épatante et incroyable. En ce qui concerne son corps, un physique plus parfait pour une fille n'existait pas, tout chez elle était naturel et proportionné de façon égale sur son corps parfait.

En tapant son nom sur internet, je pus trouver qu'elle avait perdu son père qui avait été shérif. Elle était donc allée vivre chez Phil, le nouveau mari de sa mère Renée. Apparemment, si j'en croyais le moteur de recherche, elle habitait à la limite de la ville de Colomiers sur la route qui sortait de la cité. Son frère, Emmett, était aussi au lycée ici et jouait ans l'équipe de basketball de la ville.

Au moment où je quittai internet et où je rangeai mon portable, la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Je rangeai donc les quelques affaires que j'avais sorti pour ne pas faire celui qui venait en touriste. Un bloc-notes et une mini trousse avaient fait l'affaire.

Je sortis donc, avec Tanya à mes côtés qui n'avait pas fermer la bouche depuis que j'avais eu le malheur de lui demander son nom. A vrai dire au début, je la trouvais jolie, avec les formes où il faut, mais, c'est tout et puis elle est un peu du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et je n'aime pas trop ça. Bon, je sais, je ne suis pas vraiment bien placé pour dire ça, mais bon…

C'est donc accompagné de Tanya que je quittai le premier cours de la journée. Alors que je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite, même très distraite, tellement distraite que je ne savais pas de quoi elle me parlait, Quelqu'un me rentra dedans.

Je m'écroulai parterre, bientôt suivis de la personne qui m'était rentré dedans. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux après le choc, je me retrouvai avec le nez dans une magnifique paire de seins naturels, je dois le dire, et bien fermes. La fille se releva, et je découvris que cette magnifique poitrine appartenait à Bella qui était sur moi, enfin, précisément à cheval sur ma taille juste bien placée pour…

Et merde, je me mettais à avoir des idées salaces. En même temps, dans cette position, juste après avoir vu sa poitrine magnifique d'assez près, les idées affluaient dans mon esprit. Bella se dégagea et se releva, en poussant sa main dans ses cheveux ainsi qu'en bafouillant des milliers d'excuses.

_ Je… je suis désolé.

_ Pas grave.

_ Ho, la cloche, n'abime pas mon futur copain. Cracha Tanya.

_ Pas la peine d'essayer de me rendre jalouse, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être le prochaine sur sa liste. Répondis Bella amère.

_ La liste de quoi ? Demandai-je perdu.

_ De tes conquêtes !! Et oui Tanya, tu n'es qu'une fille de plus sur sa liste de conquêtes de la semaine, il y en a eu bien d'autres avant toi, et il y en aura sans doute bien plus après toi.

Tu ne seras qu'une fille d'un soir, comme toutes les autres, pas la peine de t'acharner sur lui.

Après ces paroles, Tanya partit au bord des larmes se cacher dans les toilettes des filles.

_ Bravo ! Très théâtral ! Dis-je épaté.

_ Haha ! Dit-elle sarcastique.

_ Pourquoi tu as fais ça, pourquoi tu m'as humilié comme ça ? Qu'es-ce que tu en sais toi de mes conquêtes ?

_ J'en sais rien, j'anticipe.

_ Bien, tu anticipes mal Bella, parce qu'elle n'était certainement pas la prochaine sur ma liste …

Sur ce, je m'éloignais vers mon prochain cours qui s'avéré être un cours de Maths.

* * *

**POV Bella **

La fin de la journée approchée, je n'avais plus que sport, et ma journée sera enfin terminée. Je pris mon sac de sport et alla à ce cours, alors que j'arrivai, je vis qu'Edward allait suivre le même cours que moi. Je le regardai, me disant que ce mec était de plus en plus beau, chaque seconde il devenait encore plus sexy que la seconde d'avant, mais moins que la seconde d'après.

Puis son regard croisa le mien, je détournai mes yeux et m'enfonça dans les vestiaires. Je ressortis juste avec un débardeur blanc, un short et des Coq sportif. Nous fîmes les équipes pour des matchs de volley et à mon plus grand bonheur Edward fut dans mon équipe. Nous nous mîmes à courir et il me rattrapa en quelques enjambés.

_ Alors Bella, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis à mon propos ? Parce que si nous jouons dans la même équipe, rancunes et ranqueurs de devront être laissées de côté …

_ J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort quand j'ai parlé à Tanya, mais le but n'était pas de te faire mal mais d'empêcher à Tanya de …

_ De … ?

De sortir avec lui ? Pourquoi m'interposer entre les deux ?

_Parce que tu es jalouse._ Moi, jalouse ? Non…

_Si jalouse, justement, tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un sorte avec lui, parce qu'en fin de compte tu le trouves bien comme gars, même un peu trop bien si tu veux mon avis…_

Sérieux, moi, bien aimer ce mec ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

_Non, je ne rigole pas, et tu sais très bien qu'il te fait de l'effet. Regarde son physique de rêve._

Je détournai mes yeux de mes baskets, et le regarda, enfin son corps. Sa mâchoire carrée musclée, ses cheveux bronze en bataille, ses yeux verts émeraude, son sourire charmeur mais si naturel… Et puis, son corps à en faire damner un saint… Ses abdos apparaissant sous son tee-shirt ajusté, son torse taillé en V et ses longues jambes musclées …

Mais avant que je n'ai pus faire le tour complet de son corps, Mr Cullen m'interrompit :

_ Heu… C'est moi où tu es en train de me relooker ?

Ok… Edward 1 – Bella 0. Je virai au rouge rapidement et contrai-je :

_ Et toi, alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas en train de me mater quand je me suis écroulée sur toi !!

Du rouge gagna ses joues… ce qu'il était craquant quand il rougissait…

Edward 1 – Bella 1.

_ Bon, ok, on est quittes… Déclara Edward un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu.

C'est ce moment là choisit le prof pour interrompre notre course et répartir les équipes sur le terrain.

Pas de chance, nous nous retrouvâmes contre Mike et Tanya combinés de quelques nullités au volley, et même en sport.

Mike et Tanya faisaient partis des meilleurs en volley ce trimestre et vu mon niveau et mon équipe (à part Edward que je n'avais vu jouer), nous allions perdre et cher.

Le match commença, et au bout de deux minutes l'autre équipe menait 14 à 6. Je demandai donc une pause pour parler à Edward d'une stratégie qui, j'en étais sure, allait nous mener à la victoire, ou au moins perdre dignement. Mon temps de pause fut accordé et je fis signe à Edward de ramener sa gueule d'ange vers moi, ce qu'il fit avec une expression qui indiquait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeu s'arrêtait.

_ Mais qu'est ce tu fais là ? Me demanda Edward.

_ Ben, j'arrête le jeu parce que si on continue comme ça on va perdre.

_ Madame est mauvaise perdante ?

_ Non, juste compétitive.

_ Bon, ok, pareil que toi, j'aime bien gagner quand il y a des matchs comme ça. Alors, c'est quoi ta tactique ? Parce que j'imagine que tu en as une si tu nous arrêtes comme ça. Enfin, j'espère…

_ Oui, alors, voilà, j'imagine que tu as remarqué que Tanya était à fond sur toi… Et bien, Mike est aussi à fond sur moi, donc, si on débrouille, on peut leurs faire du charme ou des trucs comme ça pour les déconcentrer et que du coup on gagne … OK ?

_ Tu serais prête à tout pour gagner toi ? Hein ?

_ Ouais, j'avoue, mais bon, je pense que c'est notre seule chance de les battre et, l'occasion si tu veux mon avis ne se représentera pas deux fois.

_ Ok, ça me va.

_ Très bien. Alors c'est parti !!

Nous nous remîmes en place et je fis signe à l'autre équipe que le jeu pouvait reprendre.

Edward servit et le ballon passa de l'autre côté du filet. Je regardai Mike, qui n'avait pas arrêté de me mater depuis le début du cours et mis un doigt dans ma bouche que je léchai goulument en le regardant d'un regard enflammé. Je le vis déglutir difficilement, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ma bouche autour de mon doigt, tellement bien que Tanya fit une réception sur lui qu'il loupa et qui lui atterrit sur une épaule. Sous le coup de la surprise, il cria comme une chochotte, ce qui nous valut un grand fou rire avec Edward. Quand il put enfin parler, il s'avança vers moi alors que Tanya criai sur Mike et son manque de concentration.

_ Alors là Bella bravo !!

_ Waw, je ne pensais pas avoir un tel pouvoir sur les mecs.

_ Eh bien si …

Waw, c'est moi où Edward Cullen venait de me dire que je lui faisais de l'effet. Non, ça devait être moi qui m'imaginais des trucs.

Sur ce, Edward repris la balle et l'envoya de l'autre côté accompagné d'un sourire plus que charmeur à l'adresse de Tanya qui sous l'emprise d'Edward rata sa balle qui lui atterrit sur l'un de ses doigts. Evidemment, elle se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Edward me regarda, me fit un clin d'œil que je lui rendis et partit en trottinant vers Tanya de l'autre côté du filet, où il lui parla.

Enfin, Tanya se releva et alla s'asseoir sur le banc des blessés. Hein ? Des blessés ?

Edward revint avec un sourire fier de lui :

_ T'as vu ça ?

_ Ouais !! Mais qu'es-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire ?

_ Ben, je lui ai dit que c'était mieux pour elle, que je préférais qu'elle ne se refasse pas mal et accompagné d'un sourire à la Edward Cullen, c'est passé tranquillement.

_ T'es trop fort, merci ;

_ Mais, c'est avec plaisir Mlle Swan.

_ Je vous redevrai ça Mr Cullen.

_ Vous ne me devez rien Mademoiselle.

* * *

**POV Edward **

J'avais réussi à faire sortir Tanya de la partie, et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Cette fille était totalement accro à moi, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté sa chambre était couverte de posters de moi. Elle bénissait tout ce qui portait mon nom et elle avait même des petits culottes avec mon nom ou une mes photos. Grâce à mon exploit, j'avais réussi à faire sourire Bella et ce fut la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu. Cette fille était la plus belle créature qui m'ai été donné de voir.

Durant le reste de la partie, Bella fit du charme à Mike et je crus que mon heure était venue…

Un coup, elle mettait ses doigts dans sa bouche et les suçaient goulument, une autre fois elle refaisait son lacet et ses fesses ou sa poitrine était la seule chose que je voyais, un coup elle se mordait la lèvre, un autre coup, elle était limite à se toucher devant moi, enfin devant Mike…

Nous gagnions de 7 points 30 secondes avant la fin, nous avions marqués 15 points et l'autre équipe 0 point.

Mike servit et Bella pour le déconcentrer fit la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse… elle se toucha les seins et laissa échapper un gémissement… Oh mon Dieu, j'étais près à donner tout ce que j'avais rien que pour remplacer ses mains à l'instant présent.

J'étais tellement estomaqué que le ballon m'arriva en plein dans la figure et que je tombai à terre en m'éclatant le dos. Je vis Bella se précipiter vers moi et s'agenouiller à mon côté en me criant :

_ Edward ! Edward ! Oh mon dieu, est-ce que ça va ?

_ Aiiiieeee.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas ?! Le ballon est arrivé sur toi…

_ Oui, merci, je l'ai senti passé… Rétorquai-je en me massant le nez.

_ Mais comment as-tu pu ne pas le voir, ou le louper ??

_ Non, mais tu ne t'es pas vu Bella… depuis le début tu fais que… enfin, je suis un homme, Bella, un mec, me*de, pleins d'hormones, alors tu m'aides pas là !! Marmonnais-je.

_ Hein ?!?!

_ Oh, rien, oublie…

_ Tu me demandes d'oublier que je te fais….

_ Oh, pourquoi je t'ai dit ça ?

_ Ça va Edward ? demanda un garde du corps qui était venu en cas de problème.

_ Oui, ça va t'inquiète Jake, ça va.

_ Ok.

_ Bon, les jeunes, le cours est fini, à demain, allez vous changer.

_ Au revoir, dirent les élèves à l'unisson.

Bella m'aida à me relever et quand nos mains rentrèrent en contact, un courant électrique me parcourut. Je me relevai, et garda la main de Bella dans la mienne.

_ Ça va ? T'es sur ?

_ Mouais, un peu mal au nez.

_ Ah, attends, je vais regarder ça…

Bella s'arrêta, reprit sa main de la mienne à mon plus grand malheur et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mon nez qu'elle toucha avec délicatesse et tendresse comme on touche un chaton pour la première fois sans vouloir l'effrayer. Sa bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la mienne et ses lèvres pulpeuses semblaient appeler les miennes.

Bella sembla enfin réaliser notre proximité et rougit légèrement. Elle jeta un regard rapide à mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement et me regarda dans les yeux. J'aurais pu à jamais me perdre dans ses iris chocolat, j'avais l'impression que j'allais fondre devant un regard pareil… Je me rapprochai de quelques millimètres de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se frôlent, mais je ne pus aller plus loin car le prof de sport nous interrompit :

_ Et bien, les jeunes, vous n'allez pas vous changer ?

_ Heu si, si répondit Bella en se retournant vers le prof.

Elle partit en trottinant et en arrivant devant la porte se retourna pour me faire un de ses sourires joyeux pleins de sous entendus. Je me retrouvais donc seul, sur le cul, après que ce petit bout de femme m'ai fait un sourire comme ça.

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Je me rhabillai et sortis des vestiaires. Pas d'Edward en vue. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie que quelqu'un ou quelqu'une devrais je dire m'attendais…

_ Swan …

_ Lauren, Tanya ...

_ Je t'avais bien dis que tu payerai pour ce que tu as fait ce matin.

_ Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritai !

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dus dire ça !

Et d'un coup, je me pris une claque en plein dans la figure … Je lâchais mon sac et alla m'écraser contre le mur du gymnase duquel je venais de sortir. Et à partir de ce moment là les claques ainsi que les coups de points partirent dans tout les sens. Sous le choc, je ne me défendis pas … Les premiers coups qu'elles me donnèrent purent êtres esquivés, mais ma maladresse légendaire me rattrapa vite fait, et je me cassai la figure sur le sol humide … Sang et boue se mêlaient. Je priais intérieurement pour que le cauchemar s'arrête et ma prière fut exaucée à mon plus grand plaisir, car quelqu'un arriva en hurlant de rage contre mes agresseurs. Elles partirent en courant et je me retrouvais seule avec mon sauveur, inconnus qui plus est.

_ Bella ! Bella ! Oh mon dieu, c'est toi …

_ Edward … Murmurais-je.

_ Bella, mais qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ?

_ Lauren … Tanya …

_ J'ai vus ces sorcières partir en courant … T'es dans un sal état ma belle … Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

_ Non … Pas l'hôpital …

_ Ok, alors, chez toi, mais on ne peut pas rester là !

Il me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et m'apporta jusqu'à sa Lotus blanche … Blanche ?!?

_ Edward, je vais tout salir …

_ Franchement Bella, tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ??? Tu as vus ton état ??

_ Edward, je ne peux pas, je suis pleine de sang, je vais t'en mettre partout …

_ Ouai, j'avoue que putain, tu saigne de plus en plus du nez …

_ Je suis désolée, Edward, je ne doit pas être jolie à voir …

_ Tu es toujours jolie Bella, quoi que tu faces, quoi que tu dises …

Une simple phrase, mais si émouvante, et qui fait si chaud au cœur …

_ Tiens, prends-ça.

Edward déboutonna sa chemise, dévoilant son torse de si bien battit et la tendit pour que je le mette sous mon nez ensanglanté.

_ Non, mais attend, je vais te pourrir ta chemise !

Mr Tête de Mule m'enleva la main avec laquelle je me bouchais le nez et colla sa chemise sous mon nez. A peine eut-elle été sous mon nez qu'elle était pleine de sang.

_ T'es content maintenant que ta chemise est foutue ??

_ Ouiii, très heureux.

_ Tant mieux.

_ Bon, aller monte.

_ Non.

_ Ok.

Il me repris dans ses bras et me mis de force à la plce du passager, il me mis même la ceinture, et le tout accompagné d'un baiser tendre ur ma joue. J'avais la joue en feu tellement j'étais rouge, ce baiser m'avais enflammé la joue.

_ Pour me faire pardonné de t'avoir fais rentré de force dans ta voiture _(NA : Perso, si ce n'es que ça, je suis prête à rentrer plusieurs fois dans sa voiture xD)_

_ Humm …

_ Pardonné ?

_ Pardonné … Répondis-je en essayant un petit sourire à travers mes larmes.

Le trajet se fit en silence, juste interrompus quelques fois par un Edward inquiet de mon état.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi … Chez moi ??!!?!?!

_ Heu, Edward, comment sais-tu que j'habite ici ??

_ Heu …

_ Je ne te l'ai même pas dit !

_ Bien, disons que j'ai fais quelques recherches … Mais bon, rentrons pour te soigner ça …

_ Quoi ? T'as fais des recherches sur moi ?? Et en quel honneur ??

_ Heu … bien, rentrons-va !

_ N'évite pas mes questions Edward Cullen.

_ Et toi, rentre Bella Swan ! Où sont tes clés ?

_ Dans la poche arrière de mon Jeans.

Edward me fis sortir de la voiture et passa sa main dans la poche arrière de mon Jeans, où il laissa un peu trop longtemps sa main sur mes fesses.

_ Je les ai !

_ Ouf, parce que je commençais à me demander si je ne les avais pas perdues vus le temps que tu mettais à me palper les fesses.

_ Pas ma faute, je ne les trouvais pas les coquines …Rétorqua-t-il avec le petit sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer.

Ce mec était un ange … Tombé du ciel, et comme rien que pour moi …

J'entrai dans la maison avec Edward à mes côtés pour me soutenir, car d'après lui, je ne pouvais pas marché toute seule.

_ Va te changé Bella.

_ Mais je n'arriverai jamais à le lever les bras pour changer de Tee-shirt …

_ Je veux bien t'aider, mais après, ne m'engueule pas si je ne te regarde pas dans les yeux …

Je lui donnai une petite tape dans l'épaule comme seule réponse … Ce mec était incroyable, même dans les moments les plus critiques, il arrivait à me faire sourire.

_Bon, alors, aide-moi au moins à monter pour que j'aille me doucher …

_ Ok, pas de problèmes, je peux même t'aider dans la douche si ça peut t'aider …

_ Non, mais, j'y crois pas, je me retrouve avec un vrai pervers !

_ Haha … Non, Melle juste un homme, un vrai …

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment sans rien dire … Sans silence gênant, juste en profitant de la présence de l'autre …

_ Je vais monter, tu m'aide ? Demandais-je en chuchotant de peur de briser ce qu'il se passait entre nous … S'il se passait quelque chose …

_ Bien sur que je vais t'aider.

Sur ces belles paroles, il me prit carrément dans ses bras, je me retrouvais contre son torse dénudé. Si vous saviez toutes les pensées perverses qui me sont montées à la tête à ce moment là … Mon esprit en été bourré !

_ Heu …, c'est pas que je voudrais t'embêter, mais, c'est où la salle de bain ?

_ C'est la deuxième porte à gauche …

_ Ok.

Il m'apporta dans la salle de bain, et me déposa sur le lavabo délicatement et commença à m'enlever mes ballerines.

_ Tu va me déshabiller ??

_ Si il le faut, alors, oui. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, et une voix si sérieuse que je me demandai s'il était vraiment capable de me déshabiller complètement.

Après ces paroles assez osées, il enleva mes chaussettes pleines de boue, m'ôta mon sweet-shirt et enfin, passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour le passé au dessus de ma tête.

_ Attends, c'est bon, je vais le faire … Lui dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

_ Non, mais, je peux t'aider si tu veux. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire magnifique.

_ Sort de là petit pervers !

_ Ok, ok, mais après, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à rentrer si tu te casse la figure, ou que tu pousse un petit cri ! M'assura-t-il en me montrant de doigt.

_ Moi, sérieusement, tomber ? Pffff, n'importe quoi !

_ Oh, Bella Swan, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ta maladresse ??

_ Et bien alors, Edward Cullen, n'as-tu pas remarqué que je voulais me doucher ?

_ Humm, bon, ok, je te laisse …

Il recula sans me quitté des yeux, puis tira la porte vers lui qui se ferma.

Je m'avançai, tira le verrou, et entrepris de me déshabiller, ce qui m'arracha quelques cris que douleurs, suivis d'un commentaire d'Edward comme « Ca va, t'es sure ?? » ou « Si j'avais été là, tu ne te serai pas fais mal en t'enlevant tes habits ! »

J'arrivai quand même à me douché, me séché, et me rhabiller avec des habits propres. Lorsque je sortis, Edward me regarda, et commenta :

_ T'es quand même mieux comme ça, non ?

_ Ouai … j'avoue … Viens, on descend.

_ Je te suis.

_ Ouai, je vais aller chercher la pharmacie de secours.

Nous arrivâmes en bas et il se retourna vers moi.

_ Peut-être qu'un bisou magique ça fera l'affaire ? Rigola-t-il.

_ Edward, Edward, Edward … Tu es encore un petit garçon dans ta tête, hein ?

_ Allez, de toutes façons, qu'es-ce que tu y perds ? Rien !

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir … Lui dis-je en feignant la lassitude.

En vérité, j'été on-ne peux plus excitée ! Ses lèvres sur ma peau étaient comme … enfin, c'était indescriptible …

Il s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser sur mon front où une blessure apparaissait. Puis, il descendit u peu, et déposa un autre baiser tendre sur ma tempe, puis, il fit me long de ma mâchoire et embrassa la naissance de celle-ci. Après ce moment de tendresse pure, l'homme m'ayant fait ses baiser s'écarta et me regarda avec les yeux brillants.

_ Je me suis aussi fait mal à la lèvre … Lui rappelais-je de ma voix à peine audible de peur de briser ce si beau moment.

Il me fit son sourire en coin, puis se pencha sur mes lèvres et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres … Je les franchis sans plus attendre, et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes. A ce moment là, je réalisai qu'il n'existait aucun moyen plus efficace que d'embrasser Edward Cullen pour vous faire oublier la douleur, et vous faire ressentir la plus belle chose au monde … De l'amour, car, oui, je le réalisai maintenant que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, c'était bien de l'amour que je ressentait pour lui … De l'amour pour son physique, mais, surtout de l'amour pour sa personnalité, pour lui, pour son cœur …

Ses lèvres chaudes bougèrent contre les miennes légèrement, comme pour demander la permission pour quelque chose de grave, quelque chose qui allait changer votre vie, car, oui, ce baiser changeais ma vie … Il ne voulait peut-être rien dire pour lui, mais pour moi, c'était comme une déclaration, comme quelque chose que l'on avoue malgré tout.

Nous vivions un pur moment de tendresse, de plaisir quand la porte s'ouvris en un fracas, laissant apparaître un Emmett fous de joie :

_ Wouuuuuuuuu Bellaaaaa !! Cria-t-il croyant que j'étais en haut, comme à mon habitude.

Nous nous séparâmes avec Edward en un mouvement discret, et nous regardâmes Emmett qui continuait à crier. Enfin, il réalisa notre présence, et nos visages rouge, ainsi que notre air essoufflé, et s'excusa gauchement :

_ Ohhhh, heu, désolée …

Il referma la porte, et avant que quelqu'un n'ai pus ajouter quoi que ce soit, la prote se rouvris et alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière elle.

_ Edward CULLEN ??????? Cria-t-il incrédule. Ohhhh, pardon, encore désolé …

Il reprit la porte, et la claqua derrière lui penaud de nous avoir encore interrompus.

_ Tu pense qu'il va encore ouvrit la porte ? Me demanda Edward avec un petit sourire.

_ Mmmmm, oui, je crois que nous aurons droit encore à une interruption. Lui répondis-je.

Et, pour la troisième fois en 30 secondes, Emmett, fit un entrée spectaculaire et rgarda partout dans la pièce avant de demander :

_ Heu … Dites-moi ? Il n'y aurait pas Rosalie, par hasard ????

_ Non, désolée. Répondit Edward.

Sur cette réponse, il repartit, mais ne me laissa pas le temps de m'excuser au près d'Edward, et refit encore une apparition :

_ Hey, au faite, vous faisiez quoi tout les deux ???

_ Rien ! Répliquais-je rapidement.

_ Ok. Conclut-il en fermant la porte.

_ Nous ne faisions rien ? Me demanda Edward, avec un sourire dans la voix.

Mes lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Je venais de me refendre la lèvre …

_ Outch …. Ca fais, mal, on dirait que ton bisou magique n'as rien fais …

_ T'es sure ? Peut-être que le deuxième baiser prouvera son efficacité … Mais il me faut ton accord, car, c'est une méthode médicale qui comporte des risques …

_ Et quels sont ces risques Docteur Cullen ?

_ Les risques sont minimes mais existant Melle Swan, vous risquez de recevoir des baisers sans raisons, et vous devrez supporter la présence du Docteur à vos côtés … Voulez vous prendre ses risques Melle ?

_ Oui, Mr Cullen, je prends ces risques …

Après, ces quelques mots, Edward se pencha et m'offrit le plus beau de tous les baiser existant … Ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes bougeaient à peine, juste, de quoi me montrer que ce baiser n'était pas pour lui qu'un simple baiser de guérison, juste, un beau baiser à donner à une jeune fille parce qu'elle nous faisait quelque chose. Ce garçon me faisait ressentir un je ne sais quoi au fond de moi, qui me mettait tant à l'aise avec lui.

Je constatai, que j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen …

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

**J'espère que vous l'avez trouvé à votre gout, parce que j'en ai bavé, et, je vous ferai remarquer qu'il est TRES long par rapport aux autres chapitres !**

**Après, ceci, j'aimerai rajouter quelque chose, c'est que, nous constatons (nous écrivains) que seul 1 personne sur 40 laisse une review en passant sur nos chapitres … Alors, même si vous ne mettez carrément rien, laissez une review, pour montrer que vous avez lus notre fiction, ou ce chapitre. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais ça fais vraiment plaisir de voir que quelqu'un vous laisse une review. Nous postons nos fiction sur ce site pour les partagées avec vous, alors, laisser nous des review pour que l'on sache ce qu'il n est de nos fiction, même si vous trouver que c'est nul à chi*r, mais, juste laissez une trace de votre passage …**

**Merci d'avances, bisoux vampiriques à toutes ;D**

**Léa.**


	8. L'amour, c'est bien, mais à deux

**Waw ! Toutes ces reviews ! 50 review pour ce chapitre ! Vous ne pouvez savoir comme cela me fais plaisir ! **

**J'ai un peu galéré pour ce chapitre, et je sais qu'après l'avoir lus, vous aller toutes être trop frustrée ^^**

**Mais bon, c'est le but !**

**J'espère sérieusement que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bisoux à toutes!**

**Je voudrais ajouter que je remercie grandement Chloé sans laquelle vous n'auriez pas eut ce chapitre de si tôt ! C'est moi qui écris, et faisant passer par nos parents (profs, soit-disant-passant) qui se voient tous les jours Chloé qui écrivait à l'ordinateur tout mon script !**

**Donc, cheres lectrices, vous devez une fière chandelle à Chloé !**

**Je t'aimeuh Chloé, encore mercii !**

* * *

**Un très très TRES gros et grand merci à toutes ces demoiselles :**

**Lodiie**

**Pop'n Gum**

**Little Miss Marie**

**CeLiRa3789**

**Ilouna**

**mel031**

**anayata :**

**Mélanie**

**Plume-x3**

**Mélanie.**

**Enamor15**

**Nonore**

**Mimial09**

**Sandrine**

**Lyllou**

**Anne**

**Mariefandetwilight**

**Paola**

**yayalia**

**NiniWeasley**

**cowgirl92**

**Nessie'221**

**Lola**

**IsabellaMasenCullen**

**Sandra**

**bichou85**

**mimicam**

**Chloé**

**M****ylène**

**samy940**

**charlotte**

**the0Lily0Girl**

**frimousse30**

**Toune**

**lymiss-you**

**alicia**

**audrey**

**Chacha11**

**Sabrina**

**Suffering-Ink**

**phika17**

**memette**

**moinini**

**write-by**

**helimoen**

* * *

_**L'amour, c'est bien, mais à deux …**_

Je me réveillai à 6h30 grâce à mon réveil super sonique aussi appelé Emmett, ce qui engagea une énième dispute à propos des réveils brutaux, oui, c'était le mot, d'Emmett.

_ P*tin, Em' ! T'es chiant … Pour une fois que je rêvais d'un truc plutôt cool ! Et il a fallut que tu viennes le bousiller avec ta voix de …

_ Ma voix de quoi j te pris ? Vas-y ose traiter ma voix, et tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit, la voix ! Et puis les habitudes restent des habitudes ma Belli Bello !

_ Rooooooooo …. Non, Em' s't'euplait ! Pas les surnoms ridicules !

_ Si ! Belli ! Rigola-t-il en appuyant bien sur mon nouveau surnom.

_ Non, Em', s't'euplait !

_ Bon, bouge !

_Bhin, je te ferais remarquer que tu es sur moi, autrement dis, bouge-toi si tu veux que je sorte de ce lit !

Il souleva sa mase de muscles et dégagea ma couette en coup du bras ? Je me levai, mais à peine eu-je le temps de faire un pas qu'Emmett me fit basculer sur son épaule et marcha vers la prote me tenant avec un bras comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Lorsque je fus sur son épaule, une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir aux endroits où Lauren et Tanya avaient tapées … Mais, je ne dis rien à Emmett de peur de lâcher quelque chose qui ferait qu'il se mettre sérieusement en colère. Car, non, je ne lui avait pas dis ce qu'il m'étais arriver … Je sais que vous vous dites, mais il a bien vus ma figure, le sang, et tout … Oui, c'est vrai, mais, j'ai réussi à le tourner autrement et, il a gober, enfin, j'ai essayer de lui faire gober le fait que je m'étais casser la figure en vélo, à ma place de lui avouer que je m'étais faite tabasser … Bon, je vous avoue que le coup du vélo, quand je lui ai dis il m'a regarder comme si c'étais la première fois qu'ils me voyais … Mais, je l'ai assurer que c'étais possible avec ma maladresse légendaire ainsi que ma malchance pas possible. Et il y a cru … enfin, il ne m'a posé plus de question !

_ Maaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

_ Haha !

_ Emmett ! Lâche-moi !

_ Non !

_ Si ! Siiii !

_ Non, sinon, à l'allure ou tu avance Belli, on y est pour deux jours !

_ Non, mais, vas-y traître-moi d'escargot tant que t'y es !

_ Ok, comme tu voudra ! Alors à partir de maintenant, je te baptise « Belli, Bello L'escargot ! »

_ P*tin, Em' t'es chiant quand même !

_ Moi, chiant ? Non, jamais ! Fit-il faussement offusquer.

_ Ouai, jamais sauf quand il s'agit de moi !

_ Ouai, mais bon, toi, c'est pas pareil !

_ Ah, et pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil ?

_ Ce n'est pas pareil, car le « Bella Swan » est un animal, ou plutôt une espèce protégée qui ne vit que sur le continent Européen et …

_ Heyyy ! Mais, t'es dégelasse ! Criai-je.

_ Mais, ce n'est pas fini ce bouquant ? Demanda ma mère en cachant tant bien que mal sont sourire face à la réplique qu'avait faite Emmett qui m'était attribuée.

_ Mais Maman Emmett est méchant avec moi !

_ Rooooo Emmett, soit cool avec ta sœur !

_ Mais, Maman, je disais juste que Bella est unique, qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule comme ça !

_ Ouais en bref, mais tu disais que j'étais une « espèce » et « en voie de disparition » ! Et… attends, je viens de réaliser un truc ! Dis-je en tapant sur les fesses de mon frère toujours perché sur son épaule.

_ Emmett, je suis heureuse aujourd'hui de t'annoncer que tu viens d'utiliser des mots dont je ne te soupçonnais pas en connaître le sens, ou même l'existence !

_ Heu… c'est moi là, ou tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_ Moi, Bella Swan, JA-MAIS !

_ Si, si, tu te fous de moi !

_Non, mais sérieux Emmett, regarde-toi ! Un mec musclé et intelligent, c'est impossible ! C'est… enfin, impossible, impensable, j'ai beau chercher, un mec beau et intelligent ça ne marche pas, t'es soit beau, musclé et tout, comme toi, soit t'es intelligent, cultivé et tout, pas comme toi.

_ Et oui Emmett !

_ Quoi Maman, tu te mets de son côté ?

_ Et oui mon bébé, vive les femmes ! Girl Power !

_ Haha, très drôle, je pensais que tu allais me soutenir M'man !

_ Tu sais mon cœur, « Dieu a créé l'homme avant la femme car il faut bien un brouillon avant le chef-d'œuvre » !

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

_ Haaaaa, Emmett, je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça, mais oui, les filles sont jolies et intelligentes à la fois !

_ Quoi ? Tu voudrais dire que Tanya Denalie est une bombe intelligente ?

_ Non, j'avoue pas toutes… bon même pas beaucoup… Mais au moins, il y en a, contrairement aux mecs.

_ Mouais, c'est ça, tu sais ma petite Bella, il ne faut pas se mentir à soi-même… Un jour, Stendhal a dit…

_ Ouais, c'est bon, aller, viens, on va manger… Mais, d'abord, laisse-moi descendre de là haut !

_ Nan !

_ Emmett, soit tu me poses, soit t'es privé de muffins !

_ Non, tu ne ferais pas ça ?

_ Oh que si !

_ Sœur sans cœur va !

Il me fit rebasculer et enfin mes pieds touchèrent le carrelage des escaliers. Nous descendîmes ensemble pour arriver dans la cuisine pour nous arrêter sur le seuil, stupéfait de ce qui se passait devant nous. Maman était assise sur le plan de travail avec Phil entre ses jambes lui parsemant la figure de baisers accompagnés de ses mains baladeuses malaxant la poitrine de ma mère. Cette dernière était à la limite de la jouissance sous les caresses de son mari. A en croire leur position, ils ne nous avaient pas remarqué…

Mais mon frère ne tarda pas à sortir de cet état second dans lequel il venait de tomber sous cette vision plutôt mal placée.

_ Beuuuuurk ! Maman ! Phil ! S'vous plait ! Abstenez-vous !

Phil s'écarta de ma mère. Celle-ci plutôt gênée de s'être fait prendre lors d'un moment calinou avec Phil. Mais ce dernier ne fut pas le moins gêné ou du moins il ne le montra pas.

_ Emmett, mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Heu… rien… Répondit Em' complètement dérouté par la question de notre beau-père.

_ Mais si, il doit y avoir un truc, c'est obligé ! Pour que tu nous sortes un mot comme « abstenir », il faut bien qu'il se soit passé un truc ! Tu as rencontré une fille ? Intelligente ? Et elle t'a appris des mots normaux et non niveau CP ?

Emmett ne put répliquer car il était estomaqué par ce que venait de lui sortir Phil.

_ Chérie, continua Phil, aujourd'hui est un jour mémorable ! Ton fils vient d'employer un mot niveau adolescent presque adulte !

_ Je vois ça mon cœur ! Ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires !

_ Hey ! Mais va y aujourd'hui, vous avez fait un complot ou quoi ?

_ Non, enfin ou alors je n'étais pas dedans ! Fis ma mère en sortant une plaque du four remplie de muffins.

_ Tu sais, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que je vous pardonne à tous !

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je sais ce que tu vas nous demander… Commentai-je en démoulant un muffin.

_ Tu me connais si bien Beli Belo ! Ajouta-t-il en me prenant un muffin et en le mettant en entier dans sa grande bouche.

_ Vous me devez tous un muffin ! Ça fait, attendez… 1 Phil, 1 Maman, 1 Beli… hum 3 ! 3 muffins en plus pour moi ! Conclut-il en enfournant encore un gâteau dans sa bouche.

_ Whaaa, mais, en plus de connaître des mots compliqués, il sait compter le gamin !

_ Ok, une réflexion de plus égale 1 muffin de plus, donc ça fait 2 muffins de Phil avec 1 de Maman et 1 de Beli Belo. Est-ce que quelqu'un à encore des muffins à perdre ?

_ Emmett, t'arrive-t-il des fois de ne pas penser à manger ?

_ Hun, aussi loin que je m'en souviennes… euh… non ! Rigola-t-il.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que passa le petit déjeuner ainsi que notre départ pour le lycée.

Dans la voiture, Emmett lâcha un énième commentaire sur notre destination :

_ Même l'enfer est mieux que cet endroit !

_ Ouais, j'avoue qu'on a connu mieux comme endroit !

_ C'est trop la mer*e cet endroit, sauf en ce moment mais bon, c'est parce qu'il y a les Cullen's. Mais, à part ça, cet endroit est comme une prison, où on te fait asseoir sur des chaises super pas confortables soit dit en passant, et où l'on te fais apprendre des trucs complètements inutiles… Nan mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de comment les hommes préhistoriques ont créé le feu ! Aujourd'hui t'arrive avec ton briquet et t'as du feu qui en jaillit !

_ Jaillit ? Non, mais Em' je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il t'arrive ! Jamais, au grand Jamais, tu n'aurai sortit ce mot auparavant ! T'aurai sortit «qui en sortait » ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, mais jamais tu n'aurai dit « jaillit » !

_ Ouais, c'est ça, prends moi pour un c*n ! P'tite sœur indigne va !

_ Mais, t'es méchant ! Puisque c'est ça, je vais le dire à Jasper !

_ Non, tu ne ferais pas ça ?

_ Oh que si, même que je vais le faire maintenant et tout de suite !

_ Non, Bella ! Reviens ! Me cria-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la portière de sa Jeep ou son « bébé » comme il l'appelait.

_ Non, je vais lui dire ! Jasper ! Criais-je dans la direction de celui-ci.

_ Isabella Marie Swan ! Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter tout de suite, avant de faire une bêtise plus grosse que toi !

Je couru vers Jasper et essoufflée ainsi qu'en rigolant, je lui racontai notre levé et les exploits d'Emmett.

_ Sa…lut ! Tu sais…pas quoi ?... Aujourd'hui… enfin, ce matin… Emmett… nous a sor…tit… des mots… méga… compl…iqués…

Emmett arriva avec le torse gonflé d'air et un air qu'il voulait sûrement en colère, mais dans ses yeux on pouvait voir qu'il se retenait de rire lui aussi.

_ Isabelle Marie Swan ! Ne me dit pas que tu viens de faire ce que je viens de te dire de ne pas faire ? Ne ma dit pas ça ?

_ Désolé Em', mais il fallait que je lui dise qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte ?

_ Non, actuellement, je pense plutôt a t'expl…

Jasper regarda Em' comme s'il avait un alien devant lui.

_ Huuu ! Je ne pensais pas que tu sois touché Emmett au point de nous sortir « actuellement » ! Non, mais « actuellement » ! Sérieux ! Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru que tu connaissais ce mot !

_ Et encore, tu n'étais pas là ce matin ! Lui assurais-je ayant repris mon souffle. Emmett me lança un regard noir, mais mon frère n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche ! Alors je continuai sur ma lancée et lui avouait les autres exploits de mon frère.

_ Attends, il nous a sortit des trucs genre « jaillir » !

_ Non ?

_ Si ! Je te jure !

_ P*tin, c'est pas possible Emmett, mon pote ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait c'te nuit ? T'as lus le dictionnaire ou quoi ?

_ Non, l'annuaire ! Répliqua Em' sarcastique, et pas content de se faire bâcher comme ça.

_ Pfff, franchement, les mecs, vous êtes nuls !

_ Heu, Emmett, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué je suis une fille !

_ Et alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

_ Pfff… laisse tomber !

_ Rooo, non, je ne laisse pas tomber, c'est clair ! Je suis ton grand frère, tu peux me le dire, et puis, j'en ai marre que tu me sortes à chaque fois « laisse tomber ». Finit-il en essayant d'imiter ma voix exagérément.

_ Emmett, t'es nul, sérieux !

_ Et puis, tant que j'y pense… Pourquoi Edward Cullen était chez nous hier ? Hein ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

_ Edward Cullen ? Chez nous ? N'importe quoi ! Dis-je en feignant l'incrédulité.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un c*n !

_ Non, mais sérieux, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Bella, tu me prends vraiment pour un c*n là !

_ Attendez… Vous êtes bien entrain de parler de Edward Cullen ? Le chanteur ? Genre le frère de Alice Cullen ? Et comme ceux qui sont au lycée ? S'écria Jasper complètement incrédule, mais aussi étonné et excité.

_ Bhin, ouais, … Genre The Cullen's quoi !

_ Bhin, en même temps, qui ça pouvait être d'autre, et puis, fait chier Jazz, suis un peu !

_ Non mais je suis, c'est jusque que ça m'a choqué…

_ Pauvre Jazz, il a été choqué… Promis la prochaine fois on se débrouillera pour marquer « interdit au moins de 12 ans » quand nous tiendront des propos « choquants » !

_ Emmett ?

_ Ouais ?

_ Ta gue*le !

_ Ça, c'est fait ! Commenta Jasper.

_ Jasper ?

_ Ouais, quoi ?

_ T'as gueu*e !

_ Hey ! Mais j'ai rien fait !

_ Si tu t'es moqué de lui !

_ Ouais, peut être, mais moi, c'est pas pareil, je suis sa sœur !

_ Oui, c'est clair Jazz, et puis, tu sais, il ne faut pas contredire un Trisomique !

_ Emmett Swan McCarty ! Serais-tu entrain de dire que moi, Bella Swan, je suis trisomique ?

_ Heu… Moi ? Noooon ! Jamais !

_ Tu te fous royalement de moi !

_ Ouais ! Enfin, non ! Se rattrapa-t-il devant mon regard le plus noir.

_ Ouais ! T'as intérêt !

Je montai les quatre marches du parvis et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas remarqué notre mise en route vers le lycée. Lorsque j'eu gravi les quelques marches, Emmett s'écria en montrant une rue arrivant devant notre établissement :

_ Hey ! Regardez, les Cullen's !

Nous nous retournâmes tel un seul homme avec Jasper et nous vîmes seulement des voitures arriver …

_ Heu… Em', comment tu sais que ce sont les Cullen's ?

_ Bhin, je le sais parce que Rosalie est sensé venir à Toulouse avec sa BMW rouge, Alice avec son Audi TT et Edward avec sa Lotus blanche. Maintenant, regarde les voitures…

Et effectivement, comme Emmett venait de nous le dire, une BMW rouge, une Audi TT et une Lotus blanche arrivaient.

_ Purée mais, t'es calé toi sur les Cullen's !

_ Et ouais, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? J'ai pleins de magazines !

_ Bhin, je sais pas… Mais tu vois Bell's, il n'a pas que des magasines pornos !

_ Ouais, t'as raison…

_ Par ici la monnaie !

_ Mouais… mais ne t'habitue pas trop à dire cette phrase !

_ Pour l'instant, tu me dois 5 euros !

_ 5 euros ? Non, mais prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !

_ On avait dit 5 euros !

_ Non, on avait dit 5 euros si il ne lit que des trucs sur le groupe !

_ Et bien, ouais, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

_ Bien, le problème, c'est que je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas que des magazines sur les Cullen's ! Donc, je ne te dois que 2 euros !

_ Bon, c'est fini oui ? Je vous rappelle au cas ou vous auriez déjà oublié que les Cullen's arrivent !

Nous vîmes les trois portières des trois voitures se fermer en un seul et même mouvement. Á peine les Cullen's eurent-ils le temps de faire quelques pas qu'une foule de paparazzis arriva.

Nous nous avançâmes dans la foule, Emmett devant et Jasper fermant la marche. Nous arrivâmes comme nous pûmes, non pas sans quelques pieds écrasés et plusieurs protestations de nos camarades, aux stars sur le parvis accompagnées de trois gardes du corps. Enfin, nous pûmes distinguer une tignasse cuivrée ainsi qu'une magnifique chevelure blonde accompagnée d'un lutin aux cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

_ Mr Cullen, est-ce vrai que cette mystérieuse inconnue vous a sauvé des griffes de la foule ? Demanda un homme en pointant son micro sur l'intéressé.

_ Edward ! S'il vous plait ! Un mot pour le Grand Journal ! Cria un jeune homme avec un grand badge « Le Gand Journal ».

_ Mr Cullen ! Avez-vous flashé sur cette demoiselle dont on ne connaît rien ? Demanda une femme d'une trentaine d'année à Edward en marchant à côté de lui. Celui-ci était filmé par le caméraman avec une casquette où un logo d'une des plus grande chaîne française figurait.

Edward s'arrêta, non surpris de cette question indiscrète. Tous les journalistes étaient pendus à ses lèvres, et personne dans la foule ne fit d'exception à la règle.

Les souvenirs de hier me revinrent en tête rapidement même si ils n'avaient cessés de les occuper toute cette nuit et ce début de matinée. Ses lèvres sur les miennes… Chaudes, douces et sucrées… Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu interrompre ce moment de pur bonheur… Si quelques jours avant on m'aurait dit que j'allais embrasser Edward Cullen du groupe des Cullen's, je lui aurais ri au nez ! Et pas qu'un peu !

J'avais cru qu'Edward était cruel, brusque, froid alors qu'il avait été tout le contraire avec moi…

J'avais eu l'impression de compter à ses yeux pendant ces quelques instants que j'avais passé en sa compagnie…

J'avais violemment rêvé de lui, ces lèvres, son corps toute la nuit… puis Emmett avait, comme à son habitude, interrompu ce pur moment féerique… Avoir un frère n'a pas que des avantages !

Après ce moment de songe, je fus suspendu à ses lèvres pour attendre cette réponse qui changerait me vie… Car oui, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu croire sur cet être si connu, j'étais sous son charme…

_ Vous me demandez si j'ai flashé sur cette fille ? Je croyais pourtant avoir répondu à cette question et avoir été clair sur le sujet ! Cette fille était très jolie… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai flashé sur elle !

_ Vous voulez dire que le célèbre Edward Cullen est encore célibataire ?

_ Je le confirme oui ! Très belle fille, mais je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager, et surtout pas avec cette pauvre inconnue, malgré sa beauté ! Et puis, sérieusement, je ne sors pas avec des inconnues… je leur fais du charme, mais jamais plus ! En plus, je ne suis pas d'ici et je ne resterais pas pour une fille ici ! Conclusion… Non, je n'aime pas cette « mystérieuse inconnue » comme vous l'appelez et je ne l'aimerais jamais !

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Alors, es-ce qu'il vous a plus ?**

**Dites-moi tout, que ce soit bien, ou mauvais !**

**S'il-vous plait, je vous en conjure, laissez-moi une review ! **

***se mets à genou***

**Je vous aime, merci à toute de suivre cette fiction !**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite, car je pars en Angleterre (pays de la pluie xD), et donc, que je n'aurais pas trop le temps d'écrire ^^**

**Bisoux vampiriques à toutes !**

**Léa.**


	9. Agression

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et ouii, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux pourtant je viens de poster un autre chapitre **

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous collé un roman dès le début du chapitre, surtout si c'est pur rien dire xD **

**Juste, je voudrais préciser que ce chapitre a été écris sur un coup de tête, une engueulade avec ma sœur si vous voulez tout savoir … -_-' **

**Je l'ai écris en vacance à la mer donc, bon, il n'est pas super long, comme vous pourrez le constater. Voilà, bon, je vous informe que je ne pourrais pas vous faire un autre chapitre tout de suite, parce que je pars aux Etats-Unis avec mes parents pour trois semaine à partis de jeudi matin, 4h heures exactement :) **

**Woili woilou ^^**

**Bon, bhin, je vous laisse avec mes blablas inutiles, **

**Bisoux, et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert à la fin !**

**Léa.**

* * *

**PS : Un grand, GRAND merci à :**

bichou85

anayata

moinini

yayalia

Chlo L

NiniWeasley

Mariefandetwilight

Chacha11

Mlanie

Mylne

phika17

lyllou

helimoen

mel031

sab

Pop'n Gum

Lydie's

memette

ml

frimousse30

write-by

twilightfan

Suffering-Ink

Auredronya

Juliette

& like-lemon

* * *

Agression

POV Bella :

J'avais commencé à courir en mettant les mains devant moi, bousculant les gens sur mon passage. Je tombais… encore et encore… la cause ? Ma maladresse, sûrement… ou alors peut-être les larmes qui embrumaient mes yeux après ce qu'_il_ avait dit. Est-ce peut-être alors cette sensation de poids tombé du ciel après _sa_ déclaration qui persistait sur mes épaules affaissées sous ce poids imaginaire mais bien existant. Comment avait-_il_ pu faire _ça_ ?

J'avais osé espérer qu'_il_ ressente quelque chose pour moi, que je ne sois pas une de _ses _vulgaires conquêtes… Mais non… il avait fallu que je me fasse avoir par ce … Aucun mot n'était assez précis et puissant pour désigner ce que je ressentais à ce moment là… Contre _lui_ mais aussi contre moi… Pour m'être laissée embobiner par ce sale coureur de jupons. Je me haïssais pour ça… _Il_ m'avait embrassé alors que je n'étais rien pour _lui_… Je lui avais donné… oui, j'avoue, je _lui_ avais donné mon premier baiser… et le pire… ce pourquoi je me haïssais autant… et ce que j'avais du mal à avouer après ce qu'_il _venait de me faire, c'est le fait que j'avais aimé… non, même adoré le baiser qu'_il_ m'avait donné… Et maintenant, je me sentais souillé par ce baiser sans sentiment… Sale après _l_'avoir embrassé alors qu'_il_ n'éprouvait strictement rien pour moi.

Je courrai donc, les mains devant mon corps, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Où ? Je n'en savais rien… Mais je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête, partir… partir loin de _lui_.

Longtemps après mon départ précipité, après avoir chuter à maintes reprises, après m'être enfuie de ce lycée contenant la personne que je haïssais le plus au monde, je fus contrainte de m'arrêter à cause de mes pieds meurtris par ma course quelque peu improvisée avec mes ballerines.

_ Elles sont foutues… Maugréais à moi-même.

Regarder mes ballerines, me fis prendre conscience du fait que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées tout au long de ma course et que je ne connaissais en rien l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je réalisai, à l'état de mes chaussures, que je me trouvais en plein milieu de la forêt.

Effectivement, des arbres m'entouraient… que ce soit à droite, à gauche ou encore devant et derrière.

_ P*tain… J'y crois pas, après ça, il faut que je me perde.

Enervée, je jetai mon sac de cours, que j'avais porté jusque là, parterre.

_ J'en ai marre… C'est pas possible… Et puis en plus il fallait que ça m'arrive à moi…

Des larmes de désespoir se mirent à couler doucement sur mes joues… perlant lentement, descendant de ma joue pour aller mourir sur mes lèvres ou sur la terre à mes pieds piétinés par mes ballerines toutes foutues.

D'un coup, ce poids qui n'avait quitté mes épaules se fit plus pesant, ce qui me fit tomber. A genou, les mains dans la terre, je libérai une plainte, sortie de mes lèvres par mégarde puis de celles-ci sortit un cri plus puissant, un cri de rage. Et enfin, sortit un hurlement, un hurlement plein de rage, de haine, de désespoir… Un hurlement qui était sorti du plus profond de moi, qui avait exprimé tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment là, alors que j'étais complètement seule perdue au milieu de la nature.

A force de pleurer, de hurler et de frapper la terre pour évacuer ma haine, la fatigue me gagna. Je tombai dans les bras de Morphée, perdue entre les arbres.

A mon réveil, mon ventre se manifesta. Je me levai en constatant que mon corps me faisait souffrir. Mon « escapade » m'avait laissé comme souvenirs de grosses courbatures aux jambes. Malgré celles-ci, je réussis à me lever et décidai qu'il fallait que je trouve une maison, ou un chemin, en tout cas, il fallait que je trouve autre chose que ces arbres m'entourant de toutes parts. Après quelques heures… ou peut-être quelques minutes, je n'en savais rien, j'étais hors du temps et la faim me torturait… Après quelque temps donc, un bruit emplit mes oreilles… On aurait dit… un moteur… Puis un autre se fit entendre… plus puissant… Je commençai à courir, emplie d'espoir d'avoir enfin retrouvé un peu de civilisation, autre chose que des chênes… Je me mis à haleter alors que je réalisai qu'une route s'étendait devant mes yeux… Je crois que je me mis à pleurer de joie tellement j'étais soulagée de retrouver un semblant d'humanité. J'avais faim, froid et en plus de cela, j'avais une terrible envie d'aller au petit coin… Il n'y avait pas moyen que je tienne plus longtemps, je décidai donc d'aller me soulager derrière un tronc d'arbre. Après ce … « détour », je revins sur la route et marchai en longeant celle-ci… Après environ deux heures, d'après ma montre, une voiture arriva au loin… Oui ! Oui ! Je couru vers elle, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus ! Enfin, elle arriva à environ une centaine de mètres, et pour mon plus grand plaisir, ralentit.

A merci mon Dieu ! Après ces deux heures à erré sur cette route, mes espoirs de retrouver un semblant d'humanité s'étaient envolés. La voiture grise s'approchait de plus en plus, et arriva enfin à quelques mètres de moi ou elle s'arrêta, non après quelques coups de frein un peu brutaux. Un homme était au volant de cet engin … Il sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers moi en titubant …

_ Mademoiselle ? Es-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je vous en pris, voulez-vous bien me ramener chez moi ?

Il me regarda avec un air suspect, je développai donc un peu plus pur lui expliquer la situation … Evidemment, je pense que si je lui disais en quelques mots la vrai situation, il pouvait repartir vite au volant de sa voiture et surtout sans moi. Je décidai donc de mentir, ou plutôt de rendre un peu moi fatal mon arrivée en plein milieu de cet endroit pommé.

_ Je suis sortie me balader un moment, et puis à m'enfoncer encore et encore dans les chênes, je me suis perdue et retrouvée ici.

A la fin de ma phrase, je réalisai soudain que l'homme s'était dangereusement rapproché.

_ Mais bien sur ma jolie que je peux te ramener, mais ne veux-tu pas plutôt d'abord passer chez moi … Boire un verre ?

Il venait de finir sa phrase à seulement quelques centimètres de ma figure … son haleine empestait l'alcool et la cigarette.

_ Heu … non, merci, je voudrais juste retourner chez moi !

_ C'est quoi ton p'tit nom à toi ma belle ? Moi, c'est James. Ajouta-t-il en essayant de faire paraître de la sensualité –ce qui ne parût pas du tout- dans sa voix.

_ Heu, Bella, mais s'il vous plait, je peux vous emprunter votre voiture, je vous en pris … Ajoutai-je sur un ton suppliant.

Mais ce pauvre homme n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir compris le sens ce ma phrase et était plutôt pris d'admiration pour ma poitrine seulement couverte d'un tee-shirt à moitié déchiré et mouillé par la pluie qui commençais à couler à flots sur les Landes. Par réflexe, je couvris ma poitrine de mes mains et le regardais d'un regard gêné qu'il ne capta pas encore trop absorbé par mes seins.

_ Ne cache pas tes deux beaux melons ! Regardes-les qui pointent tout fièrement vers moi !

Comme pour accentuer ses mots il plaça ses mains sur ma poitrine non pointée vers lui par l'excitation, mais pointée … *même pas vers lui d'ailleurs* à cause de la pluie battante. Mes cheveux dégoulinaient le long de mes mèches rebelles raidies par la lourdeur de l'eau qui allaient se terminaient au creux de mes seins.

James se rapprocha encore plus de moi au point que son visage était seulement à quelques millimètres du miens et que son bassin était collé contre mon bas-ventre tel que je puisse sentir la bosse qui s'était faite dans son pantalon.

Gênée de cette réaction si apparente, je reculai jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me bloque le passage … La voiture … Mon dos était aplatis contre celle-ci et James avançais encore et encore jusqu'à être complètement collé à moi. En reculant, je n'avais réussi qu'à me coincée moi-même contre cette voiture.

_ N'ai pas peur chérie ! Je ne veux que te faire du bien ! Laisse-toi faire … Rajouta-t-il avec une voix qu'il voulait suave, mais qui grinçait avec les quelques milliers de cigarettes qu'il avait dus consommer jusque là.

Prenant peut, j'ai brutalement fais de ma main un point que j'envoyai entre les deux yeux de mon agresseur. Sous l'intensité de mon coup et surtout de la surprise, James vacilla. Surprise moi-même de mon audace (remarque, ce n'est que de la légitime défense) et de la force dont je venais de faire preuve, je restais sur place, dans le plus grand des étonnements.

_Mais cour, Idiote !_

Me cria une petite voix dans ma tête qui semblait être ma raison.

Au moment où cette information sembla être prise en compte par mes jambes jusqu'alors immobiles, James se releva et pris d'une fureur incontrôlable me rua de coups. Mon corps encaissa chacun des points et des coups de pieds … Mes jambes me lâchèrent après à peine quelques secondes après le début de mon agression physique, mon corps couvert de courbatures et de bleus à cause de la veille ne pouvait se défendre. Après être tombée à terre dans un bruit sourd, James me souleva, aveuglé pas la colère qui l'habitait après mon poing ayant frappé en plein dans son nez. Il me coinça entre lui et la voiture, ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi comme des tenailles. J'ai crus qu'in m'étouffais … La douleur était atroce, insupportable. Lors de ma chute, mes côtes s'étaient brisées aux endroits où Lauren et Tanya avaient tapées la veille : fragilisées par les coups des deux garces, mes côtes se brisaient « enfin » dans un éclat de souffrance inimaginable.

_P'tit pute ! T'a cru que j'allais gentiment te ramener chez toi ? Non mais sérieusement t'as vus ma gueule ? Hein ? Es-ce que tu l'as vu ? Es-ce que j'ai une tête de bon samaritain qui irait à la messe tous les dimanches ?

Pétrifiée de peur, je ne pus répondre, ce qu'il comprit comme un refus d'après la gifle que je reçus du revers de sa main sur ma joue.

Il reprit dans une rage à peine contenue :

_ Je vais te dire ma p'tite salope moi ! Je vais te le dire ce que je suis si tu ne le sais pas ! Je suis un violeur ! Un violeur doublé d'un meurtrier ! je ne vis que par le sexe, le sang, les armes et aussi l'alcool et la drogue. Ma vie ne se résume qu'à ces 5 éléments. Et crois-moi avec toutes les jolies jeunes femmes que j'ai violées et tué, je n'aurais pas assez de Dimanches dans ma vie pour faire une confession chaque jour Saint !

Mon Dieu, mais c'était qui lui ?

_Un violeur ! Il vient de te le dire !_

Comme pour appuyer ce que venait de dire (ou penser) ma petite voix mon agresseur commença à se frotter de plus en plus contre moi … Je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pus faire pour l'en empêcher… Ses deux bras de fer maintenaient les miens contre mon corps battu et ses jambes bloquaient les miennes contre les roues de la voiture. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose à ce moment là … Mourir.

Arrêter de souffrir. Rejoindre mon père, enfin. Mon agresseur à gémis, ravis de me voir abandonner si et aussi heureux de se sentir si proche de moi … Il éprouvait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir d'après les cris primitifs qu'il lâchait … Ses bruits se mélangés à mes cris de douleurs et de refus.

_ Je vous en pris, épargnez-moi ! Je vous donnerez tout ce que vous voudrez, mais épargnez-moi ! S'l vous plait ! Hoquetais-je en fondant en larmes.

Mais ça ne l'as pas arrêté … j'ai continué à me rué de coups à chaque protestation. J'avais de plus en plus froid et je sentais les quelques forces que j'avais accumulées en dormant peu à peu m'abandonner pour laissé place au désespoir et à la haine …A la haine qui me possédait après cette journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé … mais si mal terminé. Je n'essayais plus de me débattre, ça n'aurait fait que l'exciter d'avantage ? Au début de mon agression, j'avais eu beau me débattre, le griffer, le mordre, comme un vrai char sauvage donner des coups de poings, de pied … mes chances de lui échappés n'avaient dépassées les 1 sur 1 millions.

D'un coup ses lèvres qui jusqu'à présent exploraient (ou plutôt dévoraient) mon cou se posèrent sur les miennes. Je sentais son excitation grandir au creux de ses reins et les simples baisers qu'il m'avait donné jusque là n'allaient bientôt plus suffire à assouvir sa faim. Je sanglotais à présent.

Il a brusquement descendus mon jogging et après quelques contusions, m'as pénétré d'un grand coup de reins si violement que j'ai hurlé folle de chagrin, d'humiliation et de douleur. Il a aussitôt plaqué sa main sur ma bouche, sans cesser pour autant ses assauts de bête en rut. Mes sanglots ont redoublés. Je touchais le fond. Je me noyais dans mes larmes. Mais surtout, j'avais le nez bouché et la bouche bâillonnée par la main de James, j'étais en trin de m'asphyxier. Perdant tout espoirs de m'en sortir, je me laisser emporté par le sommeil progressif qui m'emportait …

Je perdis enfin connaissance, ou du mourus peut-être juste après avoir sentis mon agresseur se décollé de moi, sortir de moi, et allé s'écraser quelques mettre plus loin me faisant tombé de dans ses bras. Tout ceci accompagné d'un :

_ Salopard !

Puis d'un :

_ Mademoiselle !… Bella ? Bella ! Non, pas toi ! NON ! BELLA !

Voix masculine familière …

Mourir enfin …

La dernière pensée que j'eu fus pour ces seules personnes :

Ma mère, mon frère, Phil, et enfin, mon père que j'allais rejoindre accompagné d'une dernière pensée pour celui qui avait occupé toutes mes pensées ses dernières heures …

Edward …

Enfin, je partis pour de bon, le rejoindre :

_J'arrive Papa !_

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ?

**Dîtes-moi tout, je vous en pris !**

**Je vous supplie à genou même !**

**Bisoux à tous, et merci de lire ma fic **

**Je voudrai juste vous dire avant de vous laisser pour les States que ça fais 1 an que cette fiction existe et donc, je voudrai vous remercier, vous, lecteurs d'avoir suivis ma fic durant tout ce temps !**

**Merci beaucoup encore.**

**J'ajouterai ensuite que même si vous n'avez pas de compte, et même si vous n'avez carrément rien à dire à la fin du chapitre, laissez quand même une review, même si vous n'y laisser qu'un ou deux mots, juste de quoi laisser une trace de votre passage. Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension.**

**Bisoux vampirique à toutes !**

**Léa.**


	10. Bip

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre … Ouai, je sais, il est extra, méga, giga et minusculement petit … mais bon, avec des chapitres comme ça, je vais poster assez souvent. Voilà ! Sinon, comme vous le voyez, j'ai remis le pied sur notre petit sol Français. Après les Etats-Unis, j'avoue que notre petit pays paraît très, TRES petit !**

**xD Bon, assez parler de moi ! Voilà un petit extrait –oui, appelons un chat un chat- de ce qui vous attend =)  
Juste un dernier truc ... Vous avez passer le cap des 200 Reviews, et je vous en remercie énormément !  
Car ces vos reviews qui me donnent l'evie de continuer !**

* * *

**Un grand merci à : **

**pierard85**  
**Joannie01**  
**x8-twilight-8x**  
**Mariefandetwilight**  
**fifer**  
**bichou85**  
**moinini**  
**Melanie**  
**Rebecca**  
**helimoen**  
**bellardtwilight**  
**chat-de-nuit **  
**frimousse30**  
**mel031 **  
**yayalia**  
**NiniWeasley**  
**Magda**  
**Linda**  
**linda**  
**write-by **  
**joo**  
**acoco**  
**Sylvia**  
**anayata**  
**aelita48**  
**Pauline**  
**anna1121**  
**charlne**  
**LILIA68**  
**jlukes**  
**punkie1001**  
**Eliize**  
**Vinciane**  
**auredronya**  
**leila**

* * *

EXTRAIT :

Bip…

POV Bella :

Bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…

_Qu'es-ce que c'est que ce bip ?_

Bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…

_Rooo… Ca devient pénible !_

Bip… bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…

_Enlevez-moi ça !_

Bip… bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…

_Ouuuuu Ouuuu ! Arrêtez-moi ça !_

Bip… bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…

_Ca commence sérieusement à me casser les pieds !_

Bip… bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…

_Stoooooooooooop !_

Bi… bi…bi…bip…bip…bip…

_Je vous en pris, faites que ça cesse !_

Bip… bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…

_Attention, je vous jure qu'au prochain bip, je crie !_

Bip…bi…bi…bi…bi…bi…

_Ahhhhhh !_

Bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…..bip…..bip….bip….bip…bip…bip..bip...bip, bip, bip, bip, bip …

_Infirmières !

_ Que ce passe-t-il ?

_ On est en trin de ma perdre !

_Ahh ! Enfin quelqu'un ! Es-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de faire taire ce malheureux bip ?_

_ Dépêchez-vous !

_Elle ne respire plus ! Mettez-la sous assistance respiratoire !

_ Elle n'as plus de pouls ! Nous sommes en trin de la perdre !

Bip …bip…bip.., …

_Oula … Comment dire … je comprends pas, je me sens toute …_

...

* * *

****

Et voilà ! Fin de l'extrait ! Pour l'instant, je ne vous en donne pas plus, plus tard surement ! Vous préférez des tout petits extrait souvent en ce moment , ou bien de long chapitre mais moins souvent ?

**Voili, voulou ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, les miennes aux Etats-Unis étaient géniales !**

**Bisoux à tous !**

**Léa.**


	11. Je suis désolée

**Coucou a tous, me revoilà ! Ouai, je sais, je sais ça fait deux chapitres …enfin, deux extraits en une journée … xD Bon, allez, trêves de bavardages … Bisoux à toutes, et …**

**ENJOY !**

**Bisoux, Léa.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

****

EXTRAIT II :

**Je suis désolée …**

POV sauveur de Bella :

Du sang …

Bella ..

Oh… Bella !

Pourquoi elle ?

Je ne distingue rien de clair …

J'étais juste aveuglé par la rage et la fureur qui m'habitaient depuis que je l'avais découverte … Elle … Inerte … Inconsciente…

J'ai pris peur pour sa vie, et je l'ai conduite à l'hôpital.

Les infirmières s'agitaient autour de son corps.

_ Nous sommes en trin de la perdre !

_ Quoi ? Non ! Bella ! Ne pars pas ! Criai-je.

_ Monsieur, restez calmes !

_ Quoi ? Vous voulez que je reste calme alors qu'elle est en trin de crever ?

_ Monsieur, asseyez-vous !

_ Non, je ne m'assoie pas ! Vous voulez que je m'assois alors qu'une des personnes à qui je tiens le plus est en trin de mourir ?

_ Mons …

_ Non ! Pas Monsieur ! Criais-je … mais déjà les larmes remplaçaient les cris.

_Oh, mon cœur … Viens par là !

Je me jetais dans les bras de ma mère.

_ Maman … Pourquoi maman Hein ? Pourquoi M'man ? Pourquoi elle ?

_ Bella … Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvée sur le chemin de ce salaud ? Dis-je à travers mes larmes.

J'attrapais sa main inerte, comme tout le reste de son corps sur ce lit d'hôpital et la serrai entre mes mains.

_ Bella … S'étrangla son frère qui était entré entre deux sanglots qui le secouaient.

_Emmett … Je suis désolé …

_ Moi au…si… je suis … déso…lé ! Me répondit-il tout sanglotant qu'il était.

Une infirmière entra et après avoir touché des boutons sur le moniteur nous regardèrent …

_ Je suis désolée…

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà !**

**Alors ?**

**La suite, arrivera rapidement !  
Bisoux vampiriques à tous !**

**Léa.**


	12. Merci

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouvel extrait ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bisoux, bisoux, on se retrouve en bas !

Merci à toutes celles qui m'on laissé des reviews ! C'est très encourageant ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

* * *

**Merci ...**

POV Médecin : Eleazer Denali

_ Mr Denali, votre patiente est dans la chambre 102 ! Déclara Melle Volturi en me tendant la tablette remplie de renseignements de la « patiente de la chambre 102 ».

_ Pouvez-vous me résumer sont état Jane ? Lui demandais-je, me dirigeant vers le 1er étage.

_ Bien sur Docteur. Alors, votre patiente se prénomme Isabella Swan, Bella pour les intimes, elle est au lycée International Victor Hugo à Colomiers. Elle habite aussi à Colomiers avec sa mère et son beau-père –qui sont actuellement dans la salle d'attente- ainsi que son frère Emmett Swan …

_ Jane …

_ … Son frère joue dans l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée. Le père des deux enfants est mort alors qu'il était en service …

**Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur.**

_ … Les deux parents se sont préparés peut après la naissance de la jeune fille, le père été anéanti, mais il …

_ Jane !

_ Euh … Oui ?

_ Je vous ai demandé un RESUME de son ETAT et pas de sa vie privée !

_ Ah … euh … pardon …

**Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur.**

_ Donc … Sont état ?

Elle sembla chercher quelques secondes dans sa mémoire et se retourna vers moi pour me dire enfin :

_ Traumatisme crânien, contusions aux poignets, aux genoux … en faite, elle a des contusions à peu près partout. Ecchymoses et hématomes qui datent de quelques jours, cheville droite cassée, rupture du ligament croisé de la jambe droite …

**Nous arrivâmes devant la porte n°100 …**

Courage … plus que deux chambres et tu ne seras plus obliger d'écouter ces bavardages incessants.

_ … double fracture du poignet gauche, et … -elle fit mine de réfléchir- il me semble qu'elle s'est casser le pouce et l'index …

**Porte n°101 … prochaine porte !**

_ … a moins que ce ne soit le pouce et le majeur … -elle réfléchit encore- … ou non … peut-être le pouce et l'annulaire …-elle chercha dans sa mémoire-…

_« Ne réfléchis pas trop petite Jane … sinon ton minuscule cerveau va surchauffer et la surchauffe va brûler les quelques neurones que tu as accidentellement fabriqués au cours de tes années d'apprentissages … »_

_ … non… il me semblait pourtant que c'était le pouce et l'index … Mais en même temps, j'ai peut-être retenue ces deux doigts parce que ma petite cousine est née sans …

**Nous arrivâmes en salle n°102 … ENFIN !**

_ … La pauvre quand même ! Sa mère en était bouleversée, et …

_ Jane ! Je rentre !

_Oh !… Bhin, a tout à l'heure alors ! Je vous reverrais pour la pause déjeuner !

_ Oui … C'est ça ! Lui répondis-je feignant plus ou moins un peu d'entrain.

**Elle fit demi-tour et repartit vers l'ascenseur. Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit … Les portes s'ouvrirent … Elle entra … Les portes se refermèrent …**

Je laissai échapper un soupir las et daignai regarder la plaquette d'information sur Bella Swan… Quoi ? Vous croyiez que je n'avais rien écouté ? Bon, ce n'est pas faux … Disons que j'ai décroché à la deuxième phrase.  
Mais Melle Volturi ne sait pas s'arrêter quand c'en est trop ou encore abréger quand il le faut !

Donc, … Bella Swan … Je parcourus la feuille de mon regard d'expert … Je relus ce que Jane me disait, mais je serrai les dents et en voulus à Jane après avoir lus les derniers mots.

_ Vivement le mois prochain que cette incompétente laisse place à une jeune femme de qualités ! Lâchais-je entre mes dents.

La chose la plus importante du dossier qu'avait hormis de me dire Jane était écris en Rouge !  
Quand même ! Il ne fallait pas être Dieu pour réussir à lire :

Heure du décès : 6h42

J'entrais quand même dans la salle 102 … C'est-à-dire que ça me ferais un peut chi*r d'être monté et d'avoir perdus mon temps avec Jane pour rien !

C'est là que je la vie … Cette jeune demoiselle sans vie … Quand je la vie la seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit fus :

_« Dommage que ce soit tombée sur une fille si jolie et si innocente que toi … »_

Alors que j'allais débrancher les capteurs sur sont cœur, le moniteur émis un bruit … Un bruit de battement … Je me retournais vivement vers le moniteur et sa courbe inexistante jusqu'alors … Et que vis-je ? Les trace d'un battement … De deux battements … De trois battements … Sont cœur battait-il encore ? Alors qu'elle avait été déclarée morte par le personnel médical il y a plus de deux heures de cela !

_ Mon dieu ! Fus le seul bruit qui s'échappa de ma bouche sous cette merveilleuse surprise.

Je pris son pouls pour vérifier mes pensées, et effectivement je le sentis … faible, certes, mais présent contre toutes attentes !

_ Infirmières ! Criais-je.

Deux infirmières arrivèrent en courant et l'une d'elle me fit part :

_ Mr Denali … Cette patiente est morte il y a deux heures… ce n'est pas la peine que vous l'auscultiez, ses proche vont arrivés d'un instant à l'autre pour lui faire un dernier Adieu.

_ Si cette patiente est morte, alors expliquez moi pourquoi je peux sentir sont pouls ?

Les deux infirmières me regardèrent les yeux écarquillés avec le plus grand des étonnements.

_ Incroyable ! Murmura la plus vielle (qui devait avoir dépassé la 60ène depuis un bon bout de temps).

* * *

POV Edward :

Nous étions tous assis à attendre …  
Attendre … Attendre quoi ? Attendre qu'on puisse aller voir Bella … MORTE !

Les larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues … Non stop ! Pas un bruit ne régnait dans la salle d'attente … Le seul bruit qui brisait ce silence c'était les sanglots que lâchaient Emmett et sa mère.

Un ange passa … Mon regard restait posé sur la pendule … elle indiquait 7h37… et a mon premier regard pour elle, l'objet indiquait 4h12 …

Un deuxième ange passa …

Et alors que l'horloge indiqua 8h25 une infirmière sortit de l'ascenseur non loin de nous, et cria essoufflée :

_ Isabella Swan ?

Nous relevâmes tous la tête, nos joues striés de larmes.

_ Oui. Fit Rosalie, qui elle n'avait pas pleuré… Elle ne portait pas Bella dans son cœur certes, mais quand même elle n'était pas sur sa liste noire, et sa mort la touchait à elle aussi.  
Toute la famille lui fus reconnaissante prendre l'initiative de répondre.

_ Nous avons, une bonne nouvelle ! Une plus que bonne nouvelle même !

Toute la famille prêta d'avantage d'attention à la vielle femme.

_ Je vous annonce que l'état d'Isabella Swan est stable ! Cela reviens du miracle, mais elle est revenue … Et Isabella Swan n'est pas morte, elle est vivante !

Emmett se jeta sur la vielle femme, pleurant de joie que sa sœur ne soit pas morte.

_ Merci ! Oh ! Merci milles fois ! La remercia-t-il en l'embrassant.

Je me levais à mon tour, pleurant de joie et de soulagement aussi. Et courus vers la vielle femme. Je lui embrassais les deux joues de mes lèvres pleines de minéraux déposés par mes larmes, et lui chuchotais dans le creux de l'oreille.

_Merci, merci d'avoir fais revenir ma Bella …

* * *

Et voilà, c'en est fini pour cet extrait ! Un autre extrait assez vite et après, on repart avec des chapitre normaux, enfin, disons, des chapitre plus long

Voilà, voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Et surtout, dites-moi ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver par la suite !

Bisoux vampiriques à tous !

Léa.


	13. Changement de programme

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment VRAIMENT désolée pour l'attente :$ Mais j'avais pleins de truc, genre la rentrée et tout, après y'avais mon anniv' et ouiii, j'ai enfin 14 ans -' enfin, je l'ai ai eut Mercredi )**

**Sinon, j'aimerai vous remercier à vous lecteurs et lectrices fidèles à ma fiction, parce que c'est ce qui me donne le courage de vous écrire tous ces chapitres ! Alors s'il vous plait laissez des review même si vous n'avez quasiment rien à dire, mais c'est quand même une trace de votre passage, même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit ! C'est à peine 30 secondes de votre vie que vous me consacrez pour me laisser un petit, rikiki, minuscule mot, mais qui réchauffe toujours le cœur ! **

**Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite Chloé même si sur ce chapitre elle n'as pas fait grand-chose x) Et si elle a laisser tombé son célibat, mais bon, je lui pardonne :P Mdrr, merci quand même ma belle pour le « tappage-de-texte » xD Bisoux, je t'aimeuh !**

**Bon, aller, je vous laisser lire ce chapitre…  
même si je sais que vous allez me tuer à la fin ;)**

**Bisoux les meufs :P**

**On se retrouve à la fin ;)**

**Léa.**

**

* * *

**

**Merci à vous, les filles de m'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage, merci pour tous ces petites review qui m'on fait énormément plaisir ! Chacune d'entre elles étaient extraordinaire ! Merci les filles !**

**Merci à :**

**bichou85  
Chlo  
Marion26  
Dadafan2ca  
Galswinthe  
aelita48****  
****Mariefandetwilight****  
****Helimoen****  
****mel031  
Adeline  
frimousse30  
Famous Marion  
Anayata  
punkie1001  
Amandine  
NiniWeasley  
Emichlo  
bellardtwilight  
CeLiRa3789  
Vinciane  
Yayalia****  
****Ninie08****  
****Twilighteuse  
acroatwilight  
fifer  
titefred  
belward  
spies85 (voilà le chapitre que tu attends depuis un mois ;P)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Changement de programme**

**POV Bella**

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

Rôôôô, non… pas ce bip ?

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

Encore ce bip ? Je vous jure

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

Super et en plus ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

Génial… Courage ma belle…

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

Argh !

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

POV Edward

Voilà deux heures qu'une infirmière était sortie de l'ascenseur en trombe… deux heures que nous avions appris que Bella était vivante… deux heures que chacun de nous remerciait le Bon Dieu pour avoir fait survivre Bella…

Emmett ne pleurait plus et les quelques larmes qu'il laissait échapper, par mégarde, étaient de joie. De plus, Monsieur était consolé par Rosalie, qui se faisait un plaisir de le prendre dans ses bras.

Renée pleurait à chaudes larmes de joie maintenant, dans les bras de Phil qui ne s'en plaignait pas mais qui gardait une mine inquiète.

Alice, quant à elle, était blottie dans mes bras fixant le copain de Bella : Jasper, qui venait d'arriver.

Pourquoi sentais-je que ma petite Alice était attirée par ce jeune homme ? Mon Alice… celle avec qui j'avais partagé toute ma vie. Mon berceau, mon doudou, mes playmobils, mes poupées… bon, okay, là c'est elle qui les partageait avec moi. Oui, je sais, je sais, un mec come moi qui joue aux Barbies, c'est pas la classe. Mais bon, ce n'était pas des « Barbies normales » comme aimait les appelées Alice : c'était « Mes Barbies » soit « les Barbies d'Alice ». Combien de fois m'avait-elle répété ça…

**Flash Back :**

__ Fchchchchchchch ! Priouuuuuuu *bruit d'explosion* ! Attention Batman ! Tes ailes ! Criai-je en faisant une explosion avec ma main droite à côté de la gauche qui elle-même tenait Batman. Puis envoyant valser la canette sur la laquelle je maintenais Batman, je le fis s'envoler, ajoutant d'une voix que je voulais héroïque :_

__ Ouff ! J'ai encore eu de la chance !_

_C'est à ce moment qu'Alice décida d'entrer._

__ Ils sont où les Monster Munch ?_

_Je regardais la tornade brune qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre et elle dut voir toute l'incrédulité dont je devais faire preuve car ce qu'elle lu dans mes yeux la poussa à s'expliquer :_

__ No, mais tu sais dans la pub, bhin le garçon, il dit « Attention, les Monster s'échappent » et sa maman elle rentre dans sa chambre, attrape le Monster qu'il vient de lancer et elle lui répond « Ouff, on a encore eu de la chance ! »…_

__ Ouais, mais moi Alice, je viens de dire « Ouff, J'AI encore eu de la chance » et pas « Ouff, ON A encore eu de la chance » !_

__ Non, mais là Edward, tu chipotes comme d'habitude !_

__ Mais non, c'est toi ! Alice ! « On a » et « J'ai », c'est pas la même chose et tu le sait très bien !_

_Et là, comme si tous les malheurs du monde étaient tombés sur elle, ma sœur se mit à pleurer. Et voir Alice pleurer à cause de moi, c'était insupportable…_

__ Non, Alice ! Ne pleure pas !_

__ Trop tard ! Bouda-t-elle derrière ses larmes de crocodiles._

__ Alice, arrête de pleurer, je t'en pris ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais steuplaît arrête de pleurer !_

__ D'accord, mais que si tu me donnes deux choses !_

__ Okay, tout ce que tu veux ! Répondis-je … Mais trop vite pour que je puisse prendre conscience de ce que je venais de lui répondre. Oupps… Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais qu'elle avait tout prévu depuis le début ?_

__ En premier, je veux un câlin avec un bisou !_

_Je m'approchais d'elle, la pris dans mes bras et lui fis un bisou affectueux sur la joue._

__ SMACK !_

_Elle commença à sourire et celui-ci s'élargit lorsqu'elle exposa sa deuxième exigence :_

__ Je veux que tu joues à « Mes Barbies » avec moi !_

__ Mais elles sont nulles ces Barbies ! En plus, il n'y a pas de mec ! Enfin le seul qu'il y a c'est « Ken » ! Mais il est trop nul aussi ! Rouspétais-je._

__ Déjà, c'est « Mes Barbies » et pas « Des Barbies » !_

__ Rôôôô, mais c'est la même chose ! C'est comme toi, tout à l'heure avec les Monster Munch !_

__ Aahhh ! Donc, tu reconnais que ce n'était pas pareil !_

__ Stooooop ! Cria Rosalie qui était arrivée dans ma chambre en attendant._

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Fit-elle d'une voix faussement en colère._

__ Mais c'est Edward ! Il dit « Ces Barbies » alors que c'est « Mes Barbies » ! Me devança Al._

__ Edward ! C'est pas la même chose ! S'écria Rose avec une mine autant frustrée qu'horrifiée._

__ Mais si, c'est la même chose M__elle__ Je-sais-tout ! C'est juste qu'Alice ne veut pas admettre que c'est pareil des « Barbies normales » et « ses Barbies »._

__ C'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-elle. _

_Elle recommença à verser quelques larmes de crocodiles. Voyant que je ne céderai pas, elle cessa et me fit à la place la plus craquante de ces moues._

__ Non, Alice, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est pas parce que tu es trop avec cette moue que je vais jouer avec « Tes Barbies » Fis-je pas trop sûr de ce que je venais d'avancer._

__ Bien sûr que si tu vas craquer ! La preuve ? Bhin, tu dis déjà « Mes Barbies » ! Fit-elle accompagnée d'un grand sourire. Au revoir les larmes, bonjour le sourire triomphal. _

_Je commençais à bouder, mais ma moue fut bien vite remplacée par un sourire. Et oui le sourire d'Alice était contagieux._

__ Bon aller, va les chercher « Tes Barbies » ! _

_Elle se leva d'un bon pour aller chercher ses poupées en tapant dans ses mains en faisant de petits sauts._

**Fin Flash Back **

Un ange passa et enfin un médecin arriva à notre hauteur, armé d'une tablette de renseignements de sa main gauche et d'un stylo de sa main droite :

_ Famille Swan ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui ! Répondis Renée.

_ Je viens au sujet de l'état de Melle Isabella Swan.

Non ? Sans Blague ? Je croyais que c'étais au sujet du nouveau lapin du Pape ?

Edward… ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique !

Non mais c'est lui là !

C'est pas la peine de t'énervé contre lui, il ne t'as rien fais ! Me réprimanda ma petite voix intérieure.

_ Oui, je suis sa mère ! Y a-t-il un problème ? Elle ne va pas bien ? Demanda-t-elle toutes affolée.

_ Ne vous inquiétez-pas Madame ! L'état de votre fille c'est stabilisé… Mais j'ai bien peu qu'un autre problème ne survienne.

Une lueur de peur passa sur tous les visages du groupe.

Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_ C'est-à-dire… ? Enchaina Phil, encourageant le médecin.

_ Venez par ici… Nous intima le Dr Eleazer Denali.

Note petit groupe se leva pour se diriger vers une pièce un peu plus intime afin de pouvoir discuter de Bella sans que toute la salle d'attente puisse en profiter.

_ Donc voilà… Commença-t-il d'une voix douce et assurée après que tout le monde ait pris place dans la petite pièce.

_... L'état de votre fille Madame est inespéré… Pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne sais pas par quel moyen, ni comment elle peut être en vie aujourd'hui ! C'est un miracle. Ses blessures vont êtres soignées, bien qu'elles le soient déjà en partie.

Sont corps est couvert de contusions, d'ecchymoses et d'hématomes. Sa cheville droite est cessée, ceci accompagné du ligament croisé de sa jambe droite, sans compter une double fracture du poignet gauche. Et le pouce ainsi que l'index de cette jeune fille seraient aussi cassé si j'en crois le diagnostic de l'infirmière s'occupant de votre fille.

Ces blessures sont, comme je vous l'ai dis déjà soignées par la plus par, ou du moins en voie de guérison. En raison de son viol, nous avons fais une panoplie de test concernant les maladies sexuellement transmissibles… les quelques test que nous avons pus effectués en urgence se révèlent négatif tel que l'hépatite B*, l'hépatite C ou encore la chlamydiose**, mais il reste des tests qui prennent assez longtemps tel que le VIH/Sida ou encore la syphilis***, le papillomavirus**** etc. Nous vous communiquerons évidemment les examens suivants dès que possible, ils sont actuellement classés urgent donc les délais sera un peu plus rapide pour la réponse que pour une personne, que nous classifierons dans ce cas là de normale. Mais il reste un problème à tout cela…

Tous les regards étaient posés sur le Dr Denali, tous autant inquiets les uns que les autres.

_ Les agressions tel que le viol de votre fille entraine souvent un refus de la mémoire ce se rappeler de ce moment épouvantable. Mais cette perte de mémoire c'est pas contrôlable… soit elle est capable d'aller, ou plutôt de remonter dans le temps bien plus loin avant l'agression pour éviter au cerveau de revivre une souffrance semblable à celle qu'il a déjà vécu.

_ Qu'essayez-vous de nous dire Docteur ? Demanda Emmett soulageant mon envie irrésistible de poser la même question.

Jamais je n'avais vus Emmett si sérieux… Vous allez me dire que je ne le connais pas… Vrai, mais de ce que j'avais vus de lui, c'étais un peu comme un gros nounours faisant tout le temps le clown.

_ Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que lors du réveil de Melle Swan il y a à peine une demi-heure à cause du manque de calmant dans son sang, une infirmière lui a fait un petit test…

_ Quel genre de test ? Questionna Phil en serrant Renée conte lui, lui montrant son soutient.

_ Un test avec des questions tels que :

Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Quel âge avez-vous ?

Des questions dans ce genre… Elle a remporté le test avec succès si ce n'est qu'à la dernière question qui était :

Savez-vous quel jours nous sommes ?

Elle a répondus… « L'anniversaire » d'une certaine Angela… Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

_Bien sûr son anniversaire était le 26 Mai si je me souviens bien. Confirma Emmett.

_ Donc ce que vous êtes en trin de nous dire…

_ … C'est que votre fille est amnésique et qu'elle ne se souvient de rien à partir du 29 Mai… ou du moins qu'elle a tout oublier ou refouler loin et profond dans sa mémoire…

_... pour éviter de souffrir. Finis-je en un souffle.

_Oui, c'est à peut-près ça… Confirma le médecin.

UN sanglot secoua la mère de Bella, quand enfin, je réalisai… Le 29 Mai… Le 29 Mai… Le 29 Mai ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_Edward ! Calme-toi ! Soufflât Rosalie sous le regard calme et compréhensif du médecin.

Oupsss…

_ Rosalie ! Le 29 Mai ! Et nous sommes arrivés le 14 au lycée Victor Hugo ! Mais le 14 JUIN ! Donc…

_ Elle n'a aucun souvenir de nous… Compléta Alice sous le choc.

Des larmes envahirent des jolis yeux bientôt suivis par quelques sanglots. Rosalie la prit dans ses bras, compatissant pour sa peine.

_ Bella et moi étions censées êtres de supers amies ! Je l'aimais bien, en s'entendait à merveille ! Fit-elle dans le cou de Rose en s'accrochant à son Tee-shirt désespérément.

Rose ne faisait pas la fière non plus, étant pas en de super termes avec Bella, les marles ne striaient pas ses jours, comme Alice, mais ses yeux reflétaient quand même de la peine qu'elle éprouvait pour cette jeune fille qui j'avais sauvée des griffes de Lauren et surtout qui c'était faite violée… Comme elle. Voilà ce qui ne laissait pas Rosalie de marbre. Ses souvenirs arrivaient en trombe, la douleur, cette souffrance…  
Tout ce qu'elle avait fuis, puis fis face et enfin surmonté, revenait à elle. Les traits de sont visage reflétaient tout ce qu'elle avait vécu… et ce fus la goutte d'eau qui fis déborder le vase. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux et vinrent mourir sur mes lèvres :

J'aurais aimé être une larme,

Pour naître dans tes yeux

Vivre sur tes joues,

Et mourir sur tes lèvres.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il me venait toujours des trucs comme ça dans les moments critiques et aussi tristes ?

Après quelques minutes de silence complétés de quelques sanglots par-ci par-là échappés à chacun, le médecin repris la parole :

_ Deux solutions s'offrent à vous…

Tout le monde releva la tête, tout d'un coup très intéressé par l'homme en blouse blanche.

_ La première… Nous lui racontons tout ce dont elle ne se souvient plus : votre arrivée donc (il nous désigna d'un hochement de tête) et tout ce dont vous, la famille vous vous souvenez. Mais ses réactions sont plus que sûre et celle peut engendrer : un mutisme, un isolement, de gros troubles du comportement ou émotionnels…

_ Et l'autre solution ? Le coupa Emmett ne pouvant supporter de s'imaginer sa sœur dans cet état.

_ La seconde solution est de rien lui rappeler du tout et de laisser à son cerveau le temps de laisser tomber les « barrières mentales » qu'il s'est créé à son rythme… De la laisser seule se souvenir de out ce qu'elle a oublié petit à petit. Avantages ? Et bien les souvenirs ne reviendront pas en « bloc » mais plus par brides détachés durant des périodes indéfinies. La douleur risque d'être moins violente, mais plus régulière à des intervalles plus ou moins espacée. Des objets, des odeurs, des personnes, leurs paroles… tous ça peut lui rappeler cette période oubliée.

Les paroles du médecin créèrent un blanc dans la salle.

_ A vous de choisir comment lui faire « revenir la mémoire ». Ajouta-t-il.

_ Très bien. Les Cullen's contente de vous avoir rencontrée, mais vous n'avez plus votre place ici. Je ne veux plus que ma fille souffre et certainement pas qu'elle souffre encore une fois ce cette douleur atroce Qu'elle a ressenti lorsqu'elle s'est faite violée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra supporter de se souvenir de tout ça d'un coup et dans des délais si brefs. Je suis désolée, mais je crains de ne plus vouloir vous voir ici. Et je vous demanderez de ne pas vouloir reprendre contact avec elle.

Alice éclata encore une fois en sanglot, je ne pus me retenir et en fis de même. Rosalie baissa les yeux après une telle révélation.

_ Je crois que nous n'avons donc plus rien à faire ici. Conclu-t-elle s'avançant vers Alice.

Elle prit cette dernière dans ces bras qu'Alice avait quittés et me rejoignit sur le pas de la porte. M'étant déjà levée, je me trouvais déjà sur le seuil quand le frère de Bella nous lança un regard emplis de tristesse, de douleur et surtout d'excuses envers nous. Rosalie lui lança un dernier regard que j'imaginais décourageant et dur d'après la réaction quasi-immédiate d'Emmett Il s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère elle-même dans un état pas vraiment meilleur que son fils après nous avoir congédiés.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital dans un piteux état et Rosalie fit quelque chose que je ne remercierais jamais.

Elle ouvrit son portable, chercha un numéro dans ceux préenregistrés et appuya sur le bouton décrocher…

_ Mme Denali… Quel est le prochain avion pour Seattle ?

POV Alice.

Voilà quatre heures que nous avions quittés l'hôpital, et exactement 23 minutes que nous étions dans un avion direction Seattle.  
Aucun de nous n'avais parlé, aucun de nous n'avais souri. En bref nous étions tous dépités. Cela faisait exactement 7 minutes que j'avais arrêté de pleurer, et j'en étais assez fière… Mon mascara avais coulé, mes larmes avaient laissés les traces de leurs trajet sur mes joues enlevant le font de teint que j'avais appliqué ce matin.

Rosalie, à ma droite dans cet avion, n'avais pas levé des yeux de son Ipod Touch.  
Edward à ma gauche faisais gratté depuis un bon moment la mine de son crayon sur son carnet de chansons. Des taches rondes étaient dispersées par-ci par-là. Trace des larmes qui striaient encore ses joues. Je me décidais à jeter un cou d'œil sur son travail, chose que j'avais essayé de faire auparavant, mais les larmes me brouillaient la vue.

Edward mit le point final et signa de son écriture si élégante, il fit ensuite tomber son crayon à ses pieds, desserrant seulement les doigts de sa main droite le tenant. Je pris enfin le papier, et commençai à lire …

_Entomb Me_

_Gardien solitaire dans son trou béant,_  
_Au plus profond de ton cimetière,_  
_Le temps n'épuise pas les sentiments_  
_Mon cœur est figé, mais pas en pierre._

_Tue moi,_  
_Si tu compte m'abandonner._  
_Enterre-moi,_  
_Pour me conserver._

_Écoute les orgues jouer cette marche,_  
_Les violons pleurer sous l'arche,_  
_Le piano atteindre ton cœur._  
_Nous sommes à l'heure de l'horreur._

_Brise moi,_  
_Si tu compte m'écarter,_  
_Brûle moi,_  
_Au vent, je vais m'envoler._

_Tombe errante, solitaire,_  
_La seule qui m'ait été accordé._  
_Bateau vers l'enfer,_  
_Vas-tu le couler ?_

_Noie moi,_  
_Pour ne jamais me laissé m'en aller,_  
_Mais vis, toi,_  
_Et ne la laisse pas te dominer._

_Le temps s'écoule, inlassablement,_  
_La mort se rapproche, nous lie à elle._  
_Puis dans un silence presque assourdissant,_  
_Nous amène a l'éternel. *****_

_Edward Cullen…_

* * *

***L'hépatite B : L'hépatite B est une maladie grave du foie causée par le virus de l'hépatite B (VHB). Elle est extrêmement infectieuse et se transmet par les rapports sexuels ou le contact avec du sang ou des liquides organiques infectés. Quoique le VHB puisse infecter les personnes de tous âges, les jeunes adultes et les adolescents courent le plus grave risque. Le VHB attaque directement le foie, provoquant une maladie grave, des lésions hépatiques et dans certains cas la mort. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de remède pour l'hépatite B, il existe un vaccin sûr et efficace pour prévenir la maladie. Les symptômes sont : la fatigue, la nausée ou les vomissements, la fièvre et les refroidissements, des urines foncées, des selles liquides, le jaunissement des yeux et de la peau (ictère), une douleur au côté droit, pouvant irradier dans le dos**

****Chlamydiose : La _chlamydia trachomatis_ est une bactérie qui cause une MST. La chlamydiose est très courante chez les jeunes adultes et les adolescents. Cependant, de nombreuses personnes ne savent pas qu'elles ont la chlamydiose parce que bien qu'infectées, elles peuvent ne pas présenter de symptômes, étant : des douleurs abdominales, des douleurs du bas du dos, des douleurs pendant les rapports sexuels, le saignement entre les règles et de la fièvre.**

*****Syphilis : La syphilis est causée par la bactérie _treponema pallidum_. C'est une maladie complexe qui provoque divers symptômes aux différents stades de l'infection. Si elle n'est pas soignée, elle peut entraîner des complications graves. Le premier symptôme de la syphilis est généralement une petite plaie indolore (chancre) dans la région du contact sexuel (pénis, vagin, anus, rectum ou bouche). La plaie apparaît habituellement environ 2 à 6 semaines après qu'on s'est exposé à l'infection et elle disparaît en l'espace de quelques semaines. Peu après la guérison de la plaie, on constate une éruption sur tout le corps (y compris sur la paume des mains et la plante des pieds), des ganglions lymphatiques enflés, la fièvre ou la fatigue. Ces symptômes disparaissent également en l'espace de quelques semaines. Bien que les premiers symptômes de la syphilis disparaissent tous seuls, la bactérie de la syphilis reste dans l'organisme si l'infection n'est pas traitée.**

******Papillomavirus : Le virus du papillome humain (VPH), également appelé _HPV_ pour _Human papillomavirus_, est un virus à ADN faisant partie de la famille des _Papillomaviridae_. Il est responsable des infections sexuellement transmissibles les plus fréquentes puisque l'estimation des personnes contaminées par ce virus est comprise entre 10 et 30%. Il existe plus de 200 génotypes de papillomavirus. Certains génotypes se transmettent par voie sexuelle et infectent les muqueuses génitales, d'autres se transmettent par contacts cutanés et infectent la peau. Les symptômes sont quasi-invisibles.**

******* Poème : de Tetranecro, écrivain, et poète amateur, qui a écris ce magnifique poème et que je remercie infiniment pour m'avoir permis de l'inclure dans ma fic !**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Alors ? Je sais, je sais, vous allez toutes me tuer… Mais vous en avez pensez quoi ? Je dois arrêter tellement c'est pourri ou ça mérite de continuer ? Ca va vous avez compris ce que je voulais faire passer ? Et mon résonnement de Médecin était à peut prés juste ? S'il vous plait répondez-moiiiii !**

**Je me mets à genou et vous supplie avec une moue à la Alice Cullen !**

**-(*-*)-**

**Bisoux vamp' à toutes )**

**Je me mets à la suite tout ce suite si vous la voulez evidemment pour essayer de vous faire attendre moins longtemps parce que là c'étais un peu abuser… -'**

**Léa.**


	14. Nouvelle destination

**Me voilà !**  
**Et avec un autre chapitre !**  
**Bon, je vous ai fais attendre… c'est vrai et j'en suis vraiment désolée…  
Mais bon, l'inspiration est partie faire un tour pour ne revenir seulement il y a quelques jours…**  
**Alors, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit écart… Mais j'ai une vie à côté donc bon -'**  
**Enfin, assez parler de moi, voilà… J'imagine que chez la plus part d'entre vous il neige x)  
Et même pour certaines, je suis persuadée qu'elles sont cloîtrée chez elles :P**

**Enfin, passons et revenons-en à nos moutons, je l'ai finalement fait ce chapitre… )**

**Et le voilà, mais avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je voudrais encore et toujours remercier  
comme à chaque début de chapitre ma p'tite Chloé ! Parce que c'est grâce à elle en partie que vous pouvez lire ce chapitre…  
c'est elle qui décrypte mes pattes de mouches, et à les taper sur l'ordi x)  
Enfin tout ça pour dire… MERCI CHLOE !**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire ! On se retrouve à la fin )**  
**Et…**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

**Merci beaucoup à vous toutes les filles pour vos reviews ! Grâce à vous, j'ai dépasser la barre des 300 reviews ! Merci à :**

**aelita48**  
**punkie1001**  
**Galswinthe**  
**bichou85**  
**sacri-bella**  
**mel031**  
**Mariefandetwilight**  
**helimoen**  
**Auredronya**  
**mimie05**  
**anayata**  
**acroatwilight**  
**Margaux' Margode' La Dingue'**  
**spies85**  
**Chlo à Merci ma chérie :P 3**  
**Hell'Ninie**  
**Angelik**  
**frimousse30**  
**La Rose Enchainee**  
**Bellaandedwardamour**  
**Carlotaa**  
**Grazie**  
**yayalia**  
**pauline**  
**NiniWeasley**  
**lili DD**  
**write-by &**  
**Nina7**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Nouvelle destination :**

**POV Bella :**

_ Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Maman… le vol va bien se passer !

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Maman, si tu ne voulais pas que je parte, il fallait y penser avant et ne pas m'offrir ce voyage !

_Oui…. Tu as raison… enfin, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

_ Oui maman… Répondis-je, lasse.

_Tes valises dans lesquelles tu as ta trousse de toilette, des serviettes, hygiéniques et de toilette, tes médicaments, ton pyjama…

_OUIIII maman ! C'est bon, j'ai tout ! Et puis, si ça continue je vais louper le vol !

_ Bon, aller, bon voyage ma chérie.

Elle m'enlaça de ses bras faibles, lentement et surement… ainsi ne voyant aucun rejet de ma part elle me prit dans ses bras d'une façon plus déterminée.

Je fis un baiser de loin à Phil qui me regarda tristement face à ce geste pourtant si inoffensif à la base, mais qui l'affectait tant.

_Je suis…

_ Désolée… oui, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, ce n'est pas important. Prends soin de toi !

_ Merci Phil. Le remerciais-je malgré ce rejet.

_ Bon voyage ma chérie… Fit ma mère, les larmes aux yeux de voir partir son bébé.

_ Merci Maman à bientôt !

A peine quelques pas parcourus que déjà ma mère pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je t'appellerai !

_ J'espère bien que tu nous appelleras ! Cria Phil.

Je leurs fis un dernier sourire, et passa de l'autre côté.

_ Mademoiselle, votre billet s'il vous plait. Me demanda un officier à son poste de contrôleur.

_ Bien sur…

Je fouillai quelques secondes dans mon sac à main et sortis le billet d'avion. Je le tendis au contrôleur qui après l'avoir soigneusement examiné me le rendit en me dirigeant vers la file « classe affaire ».

Je mis mes bagages sur le tapis, comme l'hôtesse me l'avait demandé, et partis en suite pour le « Dutyfree ». Après environs 2 poses pipi, 3 marques pages perdus, 4 épaisseurs de vêtements enlevés, et 3 traversées d'Aéroport, une femme appela le vol 3274 en direction de Seattle, et informa « son aimable clientèle » que l'embarquement était ouvert. Je me précipitai donc vers les portes et passa pour mon plus grand bonheur dans les premières personnes à embarquer dans l'avion. Après un long temps de recherche de ma place… je vous jure, une vraie chasse au trésor !… je trouvai enfin mon siège qui m'attendait sagement. Je me débattis avec mes bagages à main pour pouvoir les loger au dessus de ma tête, quand enfin un jeune homme en uniforme de « Stewart » m'aida et me rangea mes affaires en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

_ Merci… Bégayai-je, morte de honte de ne pas avoir pus fourrer mon bagage moi-même dans cet espèce de placard ou je ne sais quel truc dans lequel les passagers de l'avion sont censés mettre leurs bagages à main.

Je me suis assise dans mon siège, rouge comme une pivoine… et ai regardé et analysé les gens qui commençaient à remplir l'avion… Une grosse dame avec ses trois gamins plus qu'enveloppés, avec des sucreries pleins des mains… Un homme d'affaire, costume-cravate, mallette et tout !... Un homme… disons pas très rassuré par tout ce qui pouvait voler… Un adolescent pubère en pleine poussée hormonale, louchant dans le décolleté de sa voisine pas bien plus vieille que lui, mais gâtée par la nature… Il y en avait de tous les âges et pour tous les goûts…

Enfin tout le monde fût assis et l'hôtesse put commencer ses instructions de sécurité… Je dois avouer que je les ai suivies à la lettre… c'est à dire que l'avion pour moi, c'est une première. Une fois les instructions passées, la dame en uniforme rejoignit son siège sur lequel elle s'attacha pour le décollage comme elle venait de nous le préciser.

Je m'accrochai aux accoudoirs et plantais mes ongles tout récemment vernis dans la mousse de ceux-ci. Les réacteurs se mirent en route d'après le bruit qui venait de l'extérieur et l'avion prit de la vitesse… Je fus plaquée contre le dossier de mon siège et fermais les yeux craignant le pire… Mais quelques secondes passèrent et rien ne se passa… J'ouvris mes paupières, une à une… tombant sur le regard de mon voisin pour le trajet, qui me regardait d'un air amusé.

_ Première fois ? Me demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oui… Maugréais-je rouge autant de honte que de colère de m'être faite remarquée.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous savez, l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr au monde !

_ Ouai… bhin en attendant, ça n'empêche pas de que certains perdent l'altitude et aillent s'écraser en plein océan… Grognais-je dans ma barbe.

_ Oh… Bien sûr… Mais bon, vous auriez pus tomber plus mal ! Regardez autour de vous… Vous êtes en première classe… Dans un fauteuil plus que dans un siège… Personne ne pénètrera dans votre espace personnel si ce n'est pour vous rendre service, et encore, cela m'étonnerai que l'hôtesse blonde qui doit nous servir, ose venir vous voir… Et puis… Un beau jeune homme fait le voyage à vos côtés… Termina-t-il avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit… Mais j'ai le chic pour me mettre dans l'embarras toute seule… et puis… un rien du tout déclenche chez moi un incendie au niveau de mes joues.

Et cette fois-ci ne fut pas l'exception à la règle.

Je rajoutai donc un commentaire… jugé inutile après réflexion :

_ Ca va…. Vous n'avez pas les chevilles trop gonflées, j'espère.

_ Non, ça va, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter ! Mais, si durant le vol cela m'arrive, je vous préviendrais ! J'espère que ça ne vous arrivera pas non plus !

_ Hummmm…. Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Fis-je, suspicieuse.

_ Hummmm… Non… je ne rigole pas… ça arrive souvent que nos pieds gonflent durant les trajets en avion… je ne faisais que vous mettre en garde ! S'exclama-t-il…

_ C'est vrai ? M'exclamais-je me retournant vers l'homme à mes côtés.

Il explosa de rire, je me rembruni, et ce fut finit… Ce con s'était bien foutu de moi ! Et il en rigolait encore des fois… N'empêche que cette petite altercation m'a permis de me plonger dans mes pensées, et pas n'importe lesquelles.

Voilà trois semaines que mon… Accident était survenu. Maman faisait des crises d'angoisse comme si elle avait elle-même vécue ce que j'avais enduré. D'ailleurs… qu'avais-je enduré ? Franchement ?... Bhin aucune idée… enfin, si évidemment… on m'a avoué que j'avais été violée… mais pour le reste… je n'avais aucun souvenir. Un peu comme… un peu comme si j'avais dormi pendant des semaines et que je ne m'étais réveillée seulement il y a une quinzaine de jours. Bien sûr, personne ne voulait me raconter ou bien m'indiquer quoi que soit, du moins rien qui aurait put ce produire durant cet… incident. Maman était muette comme une tombe, Phil se retenait de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un indice en ce qui concernait ce moment là… Sans parler d'Emmett qui…Humm… comment dire ça… disons juste que nous n'avions pas les même relations qu'avant. Je… Quand il était là c'était… bizarre ! Comme si mon corps me criait de fuir, de ne pas rester à côté de cet homme. Cet homme, qui malgré le fait qu'il soit mon frère, pouvait me faire du mal… pouvait me violer. Voilà ce que me disait mon corps ! C'était exactement cette sensation, vous savez… qui fait que votre cerveau vous dit quelque chose et que votre corps en dit une autre. Mon cerveau me disait de me méfier de cet homme, mais se raisonnait enfin et arrivait à se mettre dans la tête (*le jeu de mots*) que ce n'était que mon frère, qu'il n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi, ne m'avait jamais touché et ne le ferait jamais… C'était juste mon frère… Emmett Swan. Et je voyais bien le mal que je lui faisais en n'acceptant aucun contact de sa part. C'était dur pour lui… très dur. Je me rappellerais toujours le premier contact que j'ai eu avec lui après ce trou noir dans ma tête.

_**Flash Back :**_

__ Mademoiselle ?_

__ Moui ? Répondis-je la voix pâteuse et la gorge sèche._

__ Des personnes de votre famille veulent vous voir… vous parler._

__ … Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche._

__ Etes-vous prête ? Ou bien préférez-vous que je leur demande un moment ?_

__ Non, faites les entrer ! Répondis-je précipitamment, voulant absolument voir ma famille._

__ Vous voulez quelque chose alors avant ? Un verre d'eau ?_

__ Oui, s'il vous plaît !_

__ Très bien, je vous sers ça et je les fais entrer. Déclara–t-elle. L'infirmière fit quelques pas jusqu'à une table sur laquelle était posée une bouteille d'eau quelconque ainsi qu'un verre qu'elle prit, m'en servant un fond d'eau. Je le bus, une fois en main, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir la libération que j'ai connue à cet instant… C'était comme… boire un verre d'eau après avoir connu une sécheresse épouvantable digne du Sahara ! Puis l'infirmière, qui d'après son badge se prénommait Grace _(N/C Tiens, tiens, tiens, je me demande d'où ça vient… ce prénom)_ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer ceux qui étaient ma famille._

__ Bella ! Oh, ma chérie ! S'écria ma mère quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Elle s'élança vers moi pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. _

_Mais ce souhait ne fut pas exaucé car à peine eut-elle été à un mètre de moi, que je voulus prendre mes jambes à mon cou, essayant de fuir cette douloureuse impression de déjà vu, comme si j'avais connu une situation similaire et que mon corps se rappelait de quelque chose contrairement à mon cerveau. _

_Ma mère eut un mouvement de recul face au mien puis éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Phil devant qui elle était. Emmett s'approcha de moi doucement, comme pour ne pas me faire peur, tel un dompteur pour un animal plus que sauvage._

_Mais ses efforts me firent plus retentir l'alarme qui se déclenchait à présent dans mon esprits, mes membres bougeaient tous seuls sur le lit, me faisant m'éloigner, une expression de peu totale placardée sur mon visage._

__ Non… Murmurais-je comprenant à présent le refus de mon corps et d'une partie de mon cerveau à l'approche de la quasi-totalité des personnes m'ayant rendu visite, infirmièr(e)s et famille confondus. Mon corps repoussait l'idée d'voir quelqu'un à mes côtés, mais la révulsion que j'éprouvais grandissait, non, pour tout le monde, mais surtout comme je réagissais à la présence des hommes. J'aboutissais à la fin de mon résonnement et il n'y avait pas 36 conclusions possibles sur le « comment du pourquoi » de ma révulsion. Serait-ce possible que moi Isabella Marie Swan, je me sois faite… Non ! Impossible ! Pas moi ?_

_Pourtant mon corps m'en témoignait ! Les bleus sur mes jambes, sur mes bras, sur tout mon corps… J'étais couverte de bleus, de bleus causés par le salopart qui m'avait fait subir ça._

__ Alors je me suis faite violée, c'est ça ? Déclarais-je la gorge étroitement serrée et les larmes prêtent à rouler sur mes joues._

__ Bella… Me fit mon frère suppliant autant dans le regard que dans sa voix. _

_Il avança sa main, me montrant son innocence, mais des flashs apparurent dans ma tête, brefs, vifs, violents, étouffants, terrifiants, triomphants. Je le revoyais, ce salop, approcher la main, comme venait de le faire Emmett et m'empoigner le sein, me faisant mal, me dégoutant de cette espèce que Dieu avait créée. Une envie de vomir monta en moi, rejoignant la terreur que j'éprouvais déjà._

__ Bella, je ne te ferais aucun mal ! Essaya de me rassurer Em._

__ Si, tu m'en feras ! Tu dis ça mais tu m'en feras ! Comme lui il m'en a fait ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Tous les mêmes ! Criai-je regardant sa main comme si elle sortait d'un monde parallèle au notre, comme si elle était le centre de tous mes malheurs. Les flashs persistaient, encore et toujours, toujours plus violents, toujours plus épouvantables _(N/C On se croirait à Fort Boyard lol)_._

_J'hallucinais, je me sentais sale, recouverte de ces mains de malheur. Mes mains agrippèrent les pans de cette affreuse chemise d'hôpital voulant retirer cette peau salie par de tels actes portés à ma personne si fragile soit-elle maintenant. _

_Je criai, me débâtais sous les yeux ébahis de ma famille, hurlant ma peur, ma colère, ma frayeur, ma fureur. Les infirmières ont enfin débarqués des somnifères à la main elles ont fait sortir tout le monde de la pièce. Emmett, secoué par les sanglots qui le traversaient, Renée, pleurant à chaudes larmes et Phil plein d'une tristesse infinie. Enfin, les infirmières m'injectèrent un liquide douteux me plongeant dans un océan de sommeil, me faisant retomber sur le lit en sueurs et dans ma tenue défaite à cause de mon combat. Ce fut alors un nouveau trou noir. _

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Voilà donc comment mon premier contact après mon « retour » s'était passé avec Emmett. Enfin… J'ouvris le store - et oui j'étais du côté hublot ! A mon plus grand soulagement !- **(N/A Moi aussi, je me bataille toujours avec ma sœur pour avoir le côté du hublot xD)** **(N/C lol moi aussi avec mon frère)** et découvris une grande étendue blanche, de la neige apparemment. Nous survolions donc le Groenland actuellement avec une température extérieure de -53° C d'après le petit écran devant moi. Juste de quoi vous décourager de sauter de l'avion en cas de pépins… C'est vrai quoi ? Perso, je ne me vois pas vraiment sortir en tee-shirt sachant qu'à l'extérieur, il ne fait que -53° C ! Après bon, chacun son opinion. Bref…

Maman m'avait dit avant de partir qu'elle avait lu dans je ne sais quel magasine que l'on ne faisait que manger dans l'avion… Et bien, je confirme ! On ne fait que ça ! Un coup des cacahuètes, un coup un repas complet et après, c'est un jus d'orange, suivi d'un peu d'eau et de nouveau un repas complet ! A force de prendre l'apéro, de goûter, de boire, manger, déjeuner, j'allais prendre 3 kilos et rien que dans l'avion ! En parlant de nourriture, une des hôtesses me donna un verre de Sprite et en fit de même avec mon voisin qui n'avait pipé mot depuis notre conversation juste après le décollage. Par ailleurs, mes peurs, mes angoisses ne s'extériorisaient pas dans l'avion car aucune personne ne manifestait d'intérêt pour moi. Je bus mon verre, par petites gorgées espacées à des intervalles réguliers, regardant par la même occasion quelques films… Twilight **(N/C Comme c'est original), **super, je dois l'avouer, « Valentin's Day » ainsi que « Confessions d'une accro du shopping » et quelques autres dans le même genre et je dois dire que je les ai beaucoup aimés ! Il me restait plus qu'une demi-heure quand le dernier générique s'afficha. Le commandant de bord nous annonça que nous allions entamer notre descente vers l'aéroport de Seattle. J'eu donc30 minutes de réflexions face à moi-même sur le « comment du pourquoi » de ma venue. Je m'étais retrouvée dans cet avion après un cadeau de ma mère elle disait vouloir me « changer les idées » en m'offrant cette petite escapade aux Etats-Unis chez des amis de Charlie, mon père… Je pourrais ainsi aller au cimetière et me recueillir come je n'avais jamais au l'opportunité de le faire…

Nous atterrîmes enfin, il était midi 17 minutes mais déjà le ciel était sombre. La pluie menaçait de tomber… ça n'avait pas changé, c'était comme dans mes souvenirs de petite fille.

_ Retour au bercail, Seattle, me revoilà ! Murmurais-je dans un sourire triste, mes valises à la main après avoir récupéré mes bagages et être passée à la Douane.

Un couple âgé et un jeune homme à la peau halée m'accueillirent chaleureusement et sans contact (Merci Maman, de les avoir prévenus !).

_ Billy ! C'était présenté l'homme de la famille en fauteuil roulant.

_ Sue ! Avait continué la belle Indienne. La femme de Billy et la mère de Jacob !

_ Jacob Mais appelle-moi Jake ! Me sourit le jeune homme de mon âge, un regard plein de gentillesse et d'excitation.

_ Bella. Conclus-je timidement.

Ma timidité disparue bien rapidement après les présentations. Je me sentais vraiment à l'aise avec cette famille ! Nous passâmes quelques jours dans un petit chalet situé dans la réserve Quileute. La réserve Quileute était une réserve avec 99 % d'Indien et 1% de Blanc … moi. Je m'étais très vite intégrée ! Personne ne me touchait, ou ne faisait allusion à un quelconque accident. Après donc ces quelques jours, Jacob et moi partirent dans les bois chercher du bois afin d'alimenter le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Alors que nous marchions à la recherche de l'abri, Jacob brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

_ Tu sais Bella, on s'est vraiment rapprochés ces quelques jours, on a appris à ce connaître alors je voulais savoir si…

_ Oui ?

_ Si tu voulais venir avec moi découvrir la côte Ouest des Etats Unis ? Juste tous les deux ?

* * *

****

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvez ce revirement de situation ?

**Dites-moi tout ! Je vous en supplie ! Dites-moi !**  
**Merci d'avance pour votre review )**  
**Bisouxxx Vampiriques,**

**Léa.**


End file.
